The Lost Ones
by jadeddragon212
Summary: Artemis' been kidnapped by a secret govt. orgnaization who kidnaps kids with magical abilities to use them as super soldiers. But their first mistake was kidnapping Artemis Fowl the II. He's bringing them down with the help of his new friends...
1. The Kidnapping

"Edward?"

"Yes, sir?"

"You are aware that you are the best agent in the field?"

"Yes sir."

"However, you are also the _youngest_ agent in the field. Are you aware of this also?"

"Yes sir. Your point, sir?"

"Be careful. You may be the best, but you are also the most inexperienced out there. And this is an important job. Get in there, finish the job and get out. No mistakes. You can_not_ afford to botch this mission. Understood?"

"Of course, sir. In, job, out. No mistakes."

"Still…"

"Sir?"

"You're reckless, Edward. You manage to turn the most simplest missions into the most complicated."

"Try not to worry, sir. I can handle myself."

Edward cut the link to Central as the black van slowed down to a leisurely roll and stopped. So this was the target? Edward, to his astonishment, was impressed. He had seen many a fancy house and dozens of mansions back in his thieving days but none as fanciful as the one that lay sprawled before him.

It was a two-hundred acre estate and more castle than manor. It was ancient and solid looking with its huge stone walls covered with vines which crept further on, still, over the parapets and wrapped itself snugly around a lone tower, silhouetted by the large, silver moon behind it. This manor cum castle overlooked the low lying green lawn, which was also overlooked, no doubt, by hidden cameras and the legendary Butler. A large silver gate interrupted the gravel path that led all the way up the hill on which the manor sat, to the large wooden doors that was the entrance to Fowl Manor. Lights were on inside and Edward could see shadows dance past tall windows on what he took to be the second floor.

Farley sat in the driver's seat sipping a Lemon Slushee, obviously waiting for Edward to give the go. Edward took a deep breath to calm himself and threw in another one just for the heck of it. He gave Farley the thumbs up and watched as Farley's raven hair lengthened into golden , curly locks and his burly figure shrink into that of a small, fifteen year old girl. She was dressed in a red halter top and ragged jeans that looked like they had been through a shredder. The girl smiled at Edward and her blue eyes twinkled in the dim lights.

"Better get going, Farley," said Edward grimly. The girl nodded and exited. Edward watched as the girl walked up to the gates and buzzed the intercom. He watched a conversation he could not hear and after a few minutes of watching the girl talk into the intercom and watching a huge bald bear in a suit come to the gate and talk with the girl before admitting her in, he turned his attention to his part of the job.

Artemis stared down at the chess board before making his move. Minerva, whose face had moments before, been smug with an almost certain victory, fell. Holly laughed.

"I warned you not to take Artemis on," said Holly after getting her breath back. Minerva just glared at her.

Artemis stood up and stretched. "It was a good game at any rate," admitted Artemis. "You really did give me a run for my money."

"But I still didn't win," grumped Minerva, determined to remain unrelenting.

Artemis was about to respond when there was a knock on the door. Artemis turned to tell Holly to shield but she was already gone. "Who is it?"

"It is me, sir," said Butler, his voice slightly muffled by the heavy oak wood doors. "We have a guest."

"Well come in then."

The doors creaked open and in stepped Butler, followed closely by an extremely small and frightened looking girl. "And who might you be?"

The girl jumped at the sound of Artemis' voice but did not answer. She looked around the room, her eyes hovering slightly on Minerva and, for a split second so that Artemis wasn't sure if he had imagined it, in Holly's direction. When she spoke, her voice came out in a whisper. It was so soft that Butler had to repeat what she said.

"She says her name is Adrianne Valoski. She claims that she came here to Ireland, from America to discuss an important matter with you. She said she would only speak with you. I checked her for weapons. She is apparently, unarmed."

"Then, Ms. Valoski, have a seat right here by the fire," said Artemis, gesturing toward a seat near the fireplace. "You look positively frozen."

Indeed the girl's skin was pale to the point it was almost translucent. She nodded and timidly crossed the room to said seat. What struck Artemis as odd was the fact that a girl in such a get up as hers with more skin showing than fabric would be so timorous.

"I-I should not be here but…I need your help to find my parents," she blurted out. "They just went missing and…and the police…they are not doing all they can to find them! They already think they are dead but I know that my Mama and Papa are alive! I just know it! The police don't want to waste their time with a poor family like us. It's not fair!"

"Okay, okay," said Minerva soothingly. "How do you know that they are alive? And why come to Artemis?"

"I just know that they are alive. I came here to Artemis because I have heard of some of his exploits and ventures. Who has not? If he can't help me, then who can?"

Minerva reached out to pat the girl but the girl flinched away and for the second time that night, Artemis was unsure of whether or not he had imagined hatred and scorn flit across the innocent features of the young girl.

"Excuse me," began Artemis. "But how old are you again?"

"Fifteen."

Artemis was beginning to feel nervous. Her story wasn't sticking together and neither was her illusion. How many fifteen year-olds used the words 'exploit' and 'venture' and knew the name Artemis Fowl at one time? And where had she found the money for a flight to Ireland? Artemis understood that she could have easily run across his name on the internet and her timid nature suggested 'bookworm' status and she could have raised the money somehow but then there were those looks, the way she was dressed…

Artemis had learned that humans often times explained away reality and replaced it with what they wanted to see. Artemis decided not to make excuses for his guest's odd behavior and he noticed that Minerva's face suggested she would do the same.

"Who are you really?"

Adrianne looked at Artemis, startled. "W-what do you mean?"

"Your façade is not working on us. Talk or be removed from the premises."

Artemis was shocked by the sudden transformation of the girl's features, from scared to scary. Her face was contorted in anger and her mouth a grim slash. She looked particularly sinister.

"I told Edward that we should have come up with a better story than, 'my parents are missing'. Who would believe in that kind of crap anyway? Idiot…" Her voice deepened to that of a man's as she spoke.

Butler stepped in front of Artemis and he pulled Minerva from her seat and behind him as well. "Who are you?"

The girl glared at him before transforming into a twenty year old, broad-shouldered, raven haired, black-eyed man. Although his skin was not as pale as the girl's had been, it was still pale but looked more solid and believable.

"I," said the man in a dramatic voice, "am your worst nightmare." He disappeared and reappeared behind Minerva with a loud crack. Wrapping a thick arm around her neck, he disappeared again and reappeared in the doorway of the room. "Catch me if you can," he said. With a mischievous grin in place, he disappeared. Somewhere in the hall there was the crash and tinkle of something expensive.

Holly unshielded and rushed to Butler's side, Nuetrino drawn and ready to go. "Should I go after him?"

"No," said Butler. "You stay here and guard Artemis. I'll go after him. After all this is familiar turf to me. Holly, I'm counting on you to keep Artemis safe."

Holly nodded. "Of course."

The bodyguard left on silent feet, Sig Sauer drawn. Holly turned to Artemis who was deep in thought. What was the point of coming here? What was the man after? Was he a kidnapper? Who was Edward? Where was he at this exact moment?

Edward was scaling the wall of Fowl Manor when he heard the crash of something worth a lot more than a buck. Edward hurried the rest of the way to a nearby window and looked in. The plan had been simple. Distract Artemis and company while Edward made it into the house. When Edward was inside, leave. When the occupants went to bed, Edward would kidnap Artemis, quietly, discreetly. They would have been on their way home by the time Artemis was discovered missing.

What could go wrong? Apparently Artemis figuring out that Farley was not a fifteen year-old who had lost her parents. Darn! Truth be told, Edward had been dumb enough to think that Farley could slip in with that story and the goody-two-shoes would have fallen over himself to help Farley that he wouldn't have noticed a few holes in the story. It would have been, 'Help me' then 'Okay' then 'Meet you tomorrow' and done. Maybe they should have planned it out a little bit more…K.I.S.S. Keep It Simple Stupid. A law they should have followed. Damn Edward's theatrical side to hell.

Too late for regrets. Edward peeked inside. He could see his target but who was that diminutive figure with the toy gun talking to him? Uh-oh…Edward had seen many pictures of her species. In fact, their description had been drilled into his skull. She was one of the People. Not good. Oh well…Roll with it Edward.

Edward pressed himself into the wall and he felt himself become insubstantial, nonexistent. He slid through the wall as if it was not there and silently he slinked toward the unaware pair.

"You're right. None of this makes sense. I think…"

Holly noticed movement out of the corner of her eye. She whirled around, Nuetrino pointed at the forehead of a seventeen year-old boy. His black eyes were crossed as they stared at the weapon pointed between his eyes. Holly was about to use the Mesmer on him when the boy said something that completely caught both her and Artemis off guard.

He spoke in Gnomish. "Elf, if you pull that trigger you will deeply regret it."

Holly replied in Gnomish. "You can speak my language?"

"Yes. That is not all I can do."

Edward felt himself meld with the fairy and he let all of her memories soak into him. This boy…his feats were extraordinary…his intellect was a marvel…Edward understood. When he had first been told who he was kidnapping, he wondered why they would risk so much for this one kid. Unlike the other poor, homeless kids, Fowl belonged to a rich and highly influential family. Surely he would be missed? Was it worth the bother it would create later on? It was.

Edward felt a bit of the boy's power in the eye stolen from him. It was powerful and unique and extremely ancient. No doubt the fairy would have been feeling an increase in her powers. The boy would be a fine acquisition to the agency.

"Holly?"

Holly, or really Edward in Holly's body, turned around to face the raven-haired boy. The boy was extremely pale and weak-looking. Holly, or really Edward, frowned. The boy didn't look like much but still…the icy blue eye reminded him that looks could be deceiving. "You are coming with me."

"Who are you? What have you done to Holly?"

The boy's voice was cold and the magic in Artemis' eye flared. Edward could see that the boy's magic responded to emotion. It would be dangerous if he got really upset. A thought completely irrelevant to the situation at hand occurred to Edward. Where was Farley?

There was a crash as Farley landed on the wooden table where Minerva and Artemis had been playing chess earlier and the table collapsed under the weight. Farley dropped an unconscious blonde girl and staggered forward. "Oh man! You guys are still here? We need to get out of here! That…that…steam engine is still after me!"

"What?" asked Edward dumbly.

The large oaken doors blasted open as the huge bear from earlier on barged into the room. Edward, thinking quickly, flicked the gun in his hand to Stun and shot Artemis. The bear shocked that its friend would shoot Artemis shook off its shock and charged at Holly. But too late. Edward leaked out of Holly's body and caught Artemis before he fell to the ground. The bear caught Holly who had fainted clean away and Edward and Farley leapt out of the window.

"WINGS, FARLEY! WINGS! NOW!" Edward closed his eyes as the ground rushed to meet them. He waited for impact, but there was none. Farley had sprouted bat wings.

"I forgot I could fly, for a second there," said Farley sheepishly. Hefting both Artemis and Edward, Farley glided towards the van.

"What was _that_?" exclaimed Farley when they touched down. "You would think that dude had been through the labs!"

"Um…you don't want to run into that dude again, do you," asked Edward.

"Course not!"

"Then let's get out of here!" Edward pointed to the rushing figure running down the gravel path. Edward needn't have said more. They were in the van and gone by the time Butler had reached the gate.


	2. Explanations and Coffee

Artemis came to slowly. He had the mother of all headaches and his entire body was sore. He tried to sit up and gasped in pain as tightly bound cording bit into his skin. A raven-haired adolescent sprung awake and looked at him through coal black eyes. Everything came rushing back to him.

"You…"

"Yes, me."

Artemis groaned and his head flopped back on the pile of rags that was his pillow. Edward thought he was dead but then he heard the boy groaned again and Edward breathed a sigh of relief. His superiors would not appreciate him bringing back a dead target.

Edward crawled forward and loosened the cords on Artemis' hands. He rubbed the boy's hands to bring back the circulation. Honestly, sometimes Farley overdid things. Edward was so focused on the boy's hands that he nearly missed the boy's query. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Don't play stupid. Or are you not playing?"

Edward's hands immediately withdrew. His voice was cold as ice as he stated, "You are not in a position to be making quips such as that, boy."

"Why did you kidnap me?"

"It's a job. You know, where we work so that we do not starve. But I'm sure you never worked a day in your life, have you?"

Artemis ignored him. "Are you being paid to kidnap me?"

"In a way. Yes. Paid, no. Farley and I do this because we must. We have no choice in the grand scheme of things."

"Where are you taking me? And why don't you have a choice?"

"What is this? Twenty questions?" Edward looked disapprovingly at his captive, then sighed and answered him. "I can't tell you where I'm taking you. Not yet. As to your other question. I can't answer that one at all. You will have to find that out on your own when we reach our destination."

Artemis fell silent. The rumble of an engine filled the silence. Somewhere in the front, the driver, presumably Farley, turned on the radio and tuned into a station playing _Savin' Me_ by Nickleback.

_Prison gates won't open up for me__On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'__Oh, I reach for you__Well I'm terrified of these four walls__These iron bars can't hold my soul in__All I need is you__Come please I'm callin'__all I scream for you__Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'_

"Your name is Edward, right?"

Edward had been drifting back into sweet sleep but opened one sleepy eye to look at his prisoner. The boy was looking back up at him with two different colored eyes. One was icy blue and the other was the warm brown of a tasty chocolate bar. Edward nodded.

The boy's voice took on both a bass and alto tone when he said, "Take off these ropes, Edward."

It had taken awhile for the shock to fully leave Artemis' system but once it had, his mind had gone into overdrive. What could he do to get out of this mess? He felt the answer tingle in his wrist. Normally, there would have been deep red marks where the cords had previously been biting into his flesh but now, they were gone. Healed by magic. Magic. He could use the Mesmer.

There was no reaction from Edward for a few seconds. His face was blank and his eyes were stormy. "Do you actually think that that will work?"

Artemis was stunned. This boy was immune to the Mesmer! How?

Edward answered him as if he had voiced his question. "After a while, you just learn how to resist the Mesmer. Course, it won't work on humans. But if you have magic abilities like Farley and me, you learn how to resist certain magic."

Artemis flopped his head on the pillow and this time, his head stayed down. He didn't pick it up even as the temperature steadily grew colder. He didn't pick it up when the van stopped. He didn't pick it up when Edward and Farley left. But he did pick it up when he smelled food. His stomach growled.

Both Farley and Edward sat down in the back with Artemis. Farley was carrying a huge brown paper bag from which delicious scents emanated while Edward carried three large cups of some red liquid in a cardboard tray.

Edward placed the tray on the floor and leaned forward to untie Artemis. "After all, what are you going to do? Run?"

That would be the obvious answer but with the two burly sentries blocking the door, Artemis decided to just eat.

"I just _love_ these Apple Cinnamon Doughnuts," crowed Edward. "They're heavenly!"

"A cup of coffee would have been nice, though," muttered Farley.

"COFFEE IS'NT GOOD FOR YOU!"

"And this sugar-water is?"

"Hey, genius kid," said Edward, poking Artemis. "Tell this coffee addict that coffee isn't good for him."

"It isn't," said Artemis slowly. "But I couldn't really care if he wants to drink pesticide dipped beans for breakfast."

"Eh?" Both Edward and Farley looked confused.

"Coffee, is one of the most heavily sprayed crops and is often contaminated with pesticides, fertilizers and herbicides. You wouldn't have to worry about this if you went to _Crème de la Crème_, however, judging from these Styrofoam cups, you didn't. Furthermore, if you bought the coffee here, no doubt they probably unwittingly used bleached filters. White coffee filters, which most coffee makers use, are bleached with chlorine which will undoubtedly end up in your breakfast drink."

Both Edward and Farley exchanged looks.

"However, at least six studies indicate that people who drink coffee on a regular basis have up to eighty percent lower risks of developing Parkinson's disease, with three of those studies indicating that the more coffee they drink, the lower the risk. Other studies indicate that, compared to not drinking coffee, drinking at least two cups per day can lead to a twenty-five percent lower risk of colon cancer, an eighty percent in the risk of liver cirrhosis, and nearly fifty percent the risk of gallstones. You decide on whether or not drinking coffee is worth it. I believe it is not when there is always the alternative, Earl Grey tea."

"Whoa," said Edward and Farley in unison. What else could be said?

"Where are we now?"

Farley squinted at the Irish boy before answering, "Toronto."

"WHAT? How did we get to Toronto?"

"Magic."

Artemis glared at Farley, assuming that the man was having fun pulling his leg. Farley just hitched a thumb over his shoulder at the window. Artemis went to the window and looked out.

It took time for Artemis' eyes to adjust to all the white. Snow blanketed the ground and the trees. He could just make out the frost covered sign of the diner that Farley and Edward must have went to. It read, 'Big Allen's Diner' and in smaller print, 'Finest diner in Toronto since the 1930's'. Artemis sank to the floor.

"Oh," he said. From Dublin to Toronto. From Ireland to Canada. It was Artemis' turn to mutter, "Whoa."

"And it's all thanks to you, kid," said Farley with a wink. "You and your amazing powers."

"_What_ amazing powers?"

"Stop playing coy."

Artemis gave him a look that assured him that he wasn't 'playing coy'.

"Do you like your Bear Claw?" asked Edward, eager to change the subject. Edward had been wondering why he hadn't felt the full force of the Mesmer earlier. He passed it off as Artemis underestimating him. But if he didn't know he had the power to pretty much transport them all the way back to Ireland with the flip of his wrist…who the hell was he to tell him?

"You are dodging my question," accused Artemis.

"No I'm not," said Edward. "I just refuse to answer it."

Artemis simmered.

"Ah well, we're close enough for me to tell you where we're going anyway," said Edward. "We're taking you to a training facility near Daysland. Happy?"

"A training facility," scoffed Artemis. Edward had nimbly dodged that question but Artemis would get him later. Right now he needed to focus on the information that Edward was actually sharing.

"Yes, a training facility. It's called camp Neue Welt. Farley and me, we're Seekers, see? They give us targets and we bring them in. Normally, they're homeless kids or kids from poor families. You know, kids who won't be missed. You're the first from a rich family."

"Were you kidnapped?"

Edward's face fell from its usual cheeriness. "Yes. I had a mom and a dad and a little sister too. I haven't seen them since a Seeker came for me. Not allowed to."

"What's keeping you from seeing them?"

Edward lifted up his shirt. Farley who had been watching the conversation rolled up his pants leg. On Edward's chest and on Farley's leg were tattoos of a black dragon biting its tail, creating a circle.

"Once you have this," said Farley, tapping his tattoo, "consider yourself property. We're trained at Neue Welt to be living weapons. Against the People."

"Farley, you finished?"

"Yeah."

"Let's go then."

Farley hopped out of the back of the van and went to the front. The car took a minute to start up but soon it was rumbling away.


	3. Being Marked

V V

() This is K. She's me. K is very upset that she had to start all over again on her story. K also apologizes for her stupidity and

( K ) rush to put her story up before actually checking it. You see, smart writers, like Eoin Colfer, plan their writing beforehand.

I I That's why his creation (not mine), Artemis Fowl, was such a huge success. K promises that this mistake will never happen again. K says that you will also forgive K because this is K's first time writing a fanfiction. Now read K's story, O' Ye Faithful Readers.

* * *

The van slowed to a squeaky stop before a large, chain-link fence crowned with loops of razor wire. There was a small, black, metal booth to the side of the gate and a fat man sporting a navy blue jacket and dark, reflective glasses sitting inside the booth reading a newspaper. The man looked up irately as Farley honked the horn in an equally irritated manner. The man stashed his newspaper and stepped out of the booth and over to the car.

"New kid, Farley?" the man asked when Farley rolled down the window.

Farley rolled his eyes. "No, _duh_. You ask for a kid and I bring a kid and now you're asking me if it's a kid. What is wrong with you people?"

The security guard ignored Farley and poked his head far enough into the van's open window to look at Artemis. Artemis glared at him. The security guard pulled his head out of the car and looked at Farley. "Where'd you find him?"

Farley let out an impatient breath. "Look, are we going to sit here all day, playing twenty questions or are you going to let us in. We have to report to the boss today and we don't want your name coming up, now do we?"

The security guard sneered at Farley who gazed patiently back. "I don't like you freaks and I don't trust you either. Especially you two. Trust me, if I so much as catch a whiff of a plot or a conspiracy among you monsters…I'm watching both of you. All of you. Just wanted you to know that."

The security guard stepped back from the van, eyes still drilling into Farley's. Finally, he turned on his heel and went back into the little black booth. The gate opened and the van jerked to a start. Soon they were past the gates and he heard the rattle of the gate closing. "Watching!" shouted the security guard.

Edward laughed at Artemis' expression. Soon Farley joined in on the laughter. Artemis just blinked, still slightly disturbed by the security guard's behavior.

The van drove past several plain, uniform buildings, none more than two stories tall. The van also passed a track where kids, ages ranging from at least ten to seventeen were already running despite the early hour. Nearby was an area filled with exercise equipment. Artemis did a double take as he saw a sixteen year-old lifting weights that would have weighed the same as Butler. Or more.

Further on, there was a large obstacle course. There was a strip of black goo, followed by a long line of huge tires that looked like they belonged to monster trucks, a pond with stepping stones, a construction similar to that of a jungle gym but more twisted and bigger, but dominating it all was a large metal wall, just as tall as a seven-story building.

"So this is Camp Neue Welt," said Artemis.

There was no answer from either Farley or Edward. They had both went stony faced and silent. A line of blank faced children filed by the car in gray sweats and black hats. None of them looked at the car but looked dead ahead at the back of the person in front of them. They moved robotically and in synchronization like…zombies.

Yes, zombies are the perfect description. Is this why they didn't feel the biting cold that Artemis felt inside the van despite the ancient heater that blasted warm air into the van? It had to be much worse outside yet they showed no sign that they felt the cold.

The car drove on until it reached the largest building in the whole facility. It was like a child's drawing of a building, simplistic and crude. It was a large, gray cube with small squares for windows and a large metal door with steep steps leading up to it. This is where the van squeaked to a stop and where Farley and Edward stepped out. After motioning for Artemis to follow, Artemis followed Edward out of the van.

The three of them walked down a wide, blindingly white hall and into a small, windowless room with concrete floors and walls and a small, military-style bed in the corner. It was cramped inside as the three entered. Edward shook hands with Artemis. "I'm sorry," he murmured before he left. Farley nodded in 'good luck and good bye'. He followed Edward out and the steel door clanged shut.

Artemis fell silent. He closed his eyes and tried to focus. What power could Edward possibly have been talking about? He felt nothing but the little he had gotten from that trip through time with Holly, Qwan and No1. If there was something in his body, he was fairly sure he would have felt it at some time or another. Especially if it was the size that Edward suggested.

The metal door squeaked open, admitting a small, hunched over man. He wore a supposed-to-be-white lab coat and wore goggles pushed back to his forehead. A wisp of gray hair stood alone in the middle of the man's head. The man smiled a gruesome smile of chipped yellow teeth and took oversized rubber gloves from his pocket and started putting them on.

"Who...are..._you_," asked Artemis in apprehension.

"My name is Dr. Fulberg," said the man. "_Your_ name is Artemis Fowl, am I correct?"

Artemis nodded. Instantly, he began to feel sleepy. "Wh-what? What's going on..."

Artemis was asleep. Dr. Fulberg shuffled warily closer, makng sure that the boy was asleep. He pulled out his working needle and set to work on the boy's Mark.

* * *

Tell me you don't like this version better...if you want to get hit in the head. I LOVE IT! Tell me how much you love it...or...(deep breaths) _hate it..._by pressing the little purple 'go' button below. 


	4. Good Night

V V Hopefully my little 'K' stick figure is showing properly. I have updated. As you can see. So. Yeah.

(--)

(k)

I I

* * *

"Do you think Dr. Fulberg killed him?"

"Doubt it. Dave would skin the lizard alive."

"Wouldn't that be fun to watch?"

Artemis tried opening his eyes, but the light just blinded him so he kept them closed. "Butler?" he rasped.

The volume of the mysterious, anonymous voices increased. "He's awake!"

"I told you he wasn't dead."

"Looks pale enough to be, though."

"Mind your manners, Mimsy."

"SHUT UP!" The command silenced all. Artemis heard the tap of hard boots on a linoleum floor, but the sound was faint to him, an echo. He was slipping back into darkness. "BACK THE HELL UP, YOU RETARDS!"

Cool hands touched either side of his face and was it his imagination or did he see purple sparks? The cool, soothing hands, drifted under his shirt. A bit too touchy now, but the relief from the pain felt so good, he didn't resist. He was turned on his stomach and the hands touched the spot where the pain was most concentrated. The pain, which still threatened to drag him under, relinquished its grip and Artemis gasped from the sudden reprieve.

He was on a cot with beige, scratchy blankets and a dampened pillow surrounded by a group of wide eyed kids in gray shirts and tan jeans. He noticed that he, too, was wearing the same outfit. Or was it a uniform? He tried to sit up but a large arm pushed him gently back down.

The large arm belonged to a girl around the age of sixteen with brown hair and equally brown eyes. Her lips were pulled into a grim line. Her features, her composure and the way her heavy hand rested on Artemis' shoulder showed she would brook no nonsense.

"Rest," she said, her voice firm. "WHAT ARE YOU IDIOTS DOING JUST STANDING AROUND," she shouted at the room full of people. " GET TO WORK!"

The room had emptied, rather quickly, save for a silver haired girl who stood next to the large girl. She sat there quietly looking at Artemis. "Your name?"

Artemis jumped. The large girl was waiting for an answer. "Artemis Fowl the Second."

"How old are you?"

He was supposed to be nineteen but because of the time skip, he was actually sixteen. "Sixteen. And if you don't mind my asking, who are you?"

"Constantine," replied the girl. "And this here is Gabrielle."

The silver haired girl nodded. When she spoke, her voice was soft like a breeze through a meadow. "Welcome to Neue Welt."

"Gabrielle, stay with him and explain the rules of the camp to him. I have to go and see to it that those punks don't laze about and get us in trouble."

Constantine exited, leaving Artemis and Gabrielle alone.

Gabrielle studied Artemis with silver eyes. "You won't survive long looking as weak as you look."

Artemis snapped into a sitting position and instantly regretted it. His back erupted into flames and he doubled in pain, making it worse. Gabrielle laid a hand on his back and instantly the pain went away.

"You won't survive long by acting stupid, either."

Artemis ignored her. A sudden thought had occurred to him. "Why didn't my magic heal…whatever it is that is causing that abominable pain on my back?"

"First of all, the source of your pain is the Mark. When you arrive at Neue Welt, Dr. Felburg gives you the Mark by injecting some kind of fluid into you. Have you not wondered why a bunch of rebellious, young teens _with _powers have not revolted already? The Mark is our leash. It keeps us in line. It gives them control. The Mark appears in five different forms. There is the bird, the fish, the mouse and the salamander. Then there is the dragon. You are sorted by mark and the mark acts as ranking. Lowest is the bird and the highest is the dragon. Your pain did not go away with your magic because you are obviously operating using People magic. Use your own magic, for heaven's sake. You have more than enough of it."

"If I knew how to do use it, I think I would have used it already," snapped Artemis.

"For goodness sake," sighed the girl. She grabbed Artemis' hand and her purple magic coaxed out red magic from his fingertips. Using a sharp fingernail, she cut him.

"_Ouch_," said Artemis pointedly.

"Try your magic now."

Artemis obeyed and the cut began to steam before sealing up. _Now_, he could feel something large inside of him. Something strong and ancient.

Gabrielle motioned for a book on her bed and it lifted up and floated towards her. It stopped midway to where she and Artemis were sitting. "Call it."

Artemis looked at the book and said uncertainly, "Come here?"

The book jiggled but remained where it was. Using more force in his voice, Artemis said, "Come here."

The book flew at him and whacked him in his head before falling to his lap. "Less force next time," commented Gabrielle. "Secondly, this is the rule book. Study it, for while you are here, it is your bible. Right now, I'll give you a synopsis. Obey your superiors at all times, never cross the boundary of the camp without permission and be ready for Selection."

"Selection?"

"Selection. At the end of the year on Christmas Eve there is a tournament. The tournament is made of kids hand-picked by teachers who believe that they have completed training. Winners will be granted a pass to leave and become Seekers or other positions on the outside."

"What is in this tournament?"

"Matches between kids. Randomly selected to fight. You could fight someone in your own family for all you know."

"Really?"

Gabrielle leaned in to whisper into Artemis' ear. "Do you know how you win?"

Gabrielle smelled like his mother, Artemis dimly noted. Like petals in water. "How?"

"By killing your opponent."

Artemis pulled back. "What?"

"It is how they know you are ready. When you can kill a familiar face, they know that you'll be able to kill a fairy without hesitation. And trust me, by the time you are selected to be in Selection, you will have abandoned all qualms about killing."

"Have you?"

Gabrielle gave him a steely look. "I use my powers to heal and to protect. I will not kill when ordered to, but I _will_ kill if it comes to protecting someone I love. Back to the topic. The rest of the rules are basically, eat your vegetables, stay in bed at lights out, be respectful of your environment, blah, blah, blah. You get the idea. But the _real _rules of the camp besides those first three I mentioned, are made by the kids."

Gabrielle sat back in her chair. "First rule, stick to your family. You, Artemis Fowl, are a part of the highest ranked family here, the Dragons. So that means, restricted conversations with the Birds, the Fish, the Mice and the Salamanders. There's no Romeo and Juliet bull being pulled here. You like someone, it better be from your family. If it's from another family, you're going to have to deal with the Mom and Pop of that family and the Mom and Pop of your family. Understood?"

"If I want to speak to someone, then you can't stop me from doing that," said Artemis.

"We can't?"

"No."

"Have you ever seen a burnt body, Fowl?"

"No."

"Anyone catch you with another family and you'll _be_ one. Constantine and Hugo do _not_ like traitors. Besides, other families would be quick to stab you in the back anyway. Secondly, if you have any complaints against another family, you bring your complaint to either Constantine or Hugo. _Never_ take the situation into your hand. And never interfere with the business of another family. Of course Constantine and Hugo will intervene on your behalf but when all is said and done, they will turn around and beat the snot out of you. There is no snitching, whining and you have to pull your own weight here. Understood?"

"Yes."

"Tomorrow, you start your training."

"Training?" The idea still sounded preposterous to Artemis.

"Yes," sighed Gabrielle. "Your training. The whole point of the camp is to train you to kill fairies. _Humans_. I do despise them. Instead f fighting with the Fey themselves, they drag us into it."

"Out of poor curiosity, what was your life like before Neue Welt?"

"You don't need to know."

Artemis knew a back-the-hell-off glare when he saw one. So he backed down.

"You, however, can tell me about you and your adventures with the Fey."

"Is nothing kept secret here?"

"Nothing. What I don't hear from your mouth, I shall surely hear from another."

Artemis sighed. To tell or not to tell? He had more questions to ask but Gabrielle's silver eyes bore into him. Obviously she was done talking. "It is a long story. It was when I was twelve. After various false leads across several continents, I finally met a contact with actual information in Ho Chi Minh City…"

And so, they talked. And talked. And talked.

It was dark when the others filed into the room. Constantine and a large boy of maybe seventeen stalked up to the pair.

"Ahem, if you are done," said the boy. "My name is Hugo." The boy extended a hand to Artemis.

"Fowl," said Artemis taking his hand. "Artemis Fowl."

"Well, Fowl. There are only a few of us Dragons so I suppose I will introduce you. I'm sure Gabrielle has informed you of rankings and all that?"

"Yes."

"Good. I am the Father of the family and Constantine over here is the Mother. Our word is law secondary to only our superiors. These are the Twins, Fabrizzio and Giorgio."

Two black haired, olive eyed boys stepped up to Artemis' bed. "Ciao," they both said in unison.

They stepped away allowing a small, doe-eyed girl to fill their space. She was just as small as Holly with the same brown eyes and the same red hair. "Hi."

"This little lady," boomed Hugo, "is Dawn."

A tough looking red head sauntered up to Artemis' side and said, "What up? The name's Mercy."

"This is Dante," continued Hugo, gesturing to a tall, albino with pink eyes. Then Hugo pointed at a stocky girl with blond pigtails. "Mimsy."

"Over there is Alphonse and Sebastian." Hugo gestured to a cot where two boys sat. One looked bored and indifferent and the other was sleepy looking with heavy hooded eyes and long lashes.

"Well, since we've finished introductions. I suggest you all get cleaned up and ready for bed. Lights out is in ten minutes."

"After lights out, everyone is supposed to be in bed," explained Gabrielle. "There are motion detectors and the one caught out of bed is punished severely. And if they can't single out who was out of bed, they punish everyone in the block. Think you can get to the bathroom? Your back isn't bothering you is it?"

"No. I'm okay. I can go."

"Okay. Well goodnight."

"Goodnight, Gabrielle."

Artemis got up tenderly. He shuffled to the bathroom where the rest of the boys were taking off their clothes to shower…_public showers?_

Artemis stood there frozen. "Problem, blue blood?" It was Dante. Artemis just continued to gape at the naked boys stepping into the showers.

"Are you gay?"

That brought Artemis spluttering back to life."No! P- public sh-showers?"

Dante sighed. "You're going to have to eventually get over that little issue. There are no private showers here."

Artemis looked himself over. He wasn't that dirty anyway. He left and slipped back into his bed. He couldn't believe where he was. Maybe when he woke up he would be back in the manor…and Butler would be making his special pancakes…and Artemis could take a _private _shower. Artemis rolled over and kept rolling until he hit the floor.

"_Gabrielle?_"

"What?" She was in gray pajamas and staring up at the ceiling on her bed.

"Girls and boys? Same room?"

"Sure. Why not? The Mark prevents any naughty activity."

Artemis got back into bed. "This has to be a dream."

"No. A nightmare. Artemis?"

"Yes?"

"Good luck tomorrow."

Artemis said nothing. Eventually the lights went out and silence fell in the room. Artemis stared out into the darkness and wondered about what awaited him in the morning.

* * *

You guys were definitely scared when I put Constantine in. You were probably like "SHE'S GOING TO BE ARTEMIS'? ARE YOU EL POLLO LOCO?" Yeah, well, tell me if you like Gabrielle. Once again, my deepest apologies for having to restart story. I cringed when I pressed the replace button. The shame! The humiliation! Oh well. You have to admit. The story is a bit more better? No? Yes? Maybe? REVEIW! 


	5. A Brisk Run In The Morning

**Disclaimer**: As much as I want to own Artemis Fowl and rake in all the money it undoubtedly fetches, I obviously do not are there would never be a 'Minerva Paradizzo' or whatever...unless she died in a tragic car accident or somthin' 

For some reason I keep forgetting to add this little message above my story. THANK YOU for your wonderful reveiws:) I really enjoyed reading them and getting the little e-mails saying 'You have a reveiw!' Your reveiws kept me writing and WILL keep me writing so long as you guys keep commenting. Tell me what you think about this chapter PLZ!

* * *

Artemis stood shivering in the freshly fallen snow waiting for…whatever was supposed to happen next. Pulled out of bed at God-knew-when without so much as a chance to shower or eat and forced into the bitterly cold elements, Artemis was not a happy camper. Kids from other blocks stood in rows behind him and his group. Gabrielle stood, unperturbed by the cold, by his side, her face blank.

"Stop twitching, moron," she whispered under her breath.

"It's not twitching, it's shivering, _stupid,_" Artemis whispered back. "I'm _cold_. Why am I the only one who feels cold?"

Gabrielle looked Artemis over from the corner of her eyes. To her, it looked like Artemis was convulsing on the spot but then she hadn't seen shivering in a long time. "After a while, you get used to the cold. Just try not to 'shiver' in front of Serge."

"Serge?"

"_Attention_!"

Everyone snapped into salute form, Artemis a bit later than the rest. A tall man in a dark blue and black uniform swaggered down the line of Dragons and Artemis had to suppress the urge to roll his eyes. Who in their right mind _swaggered_?

The man stopped in front of Artemis and scowled. Artemis surveyed the man's buzz cut and the crevices and ditches in his face that made the man's pale face look like roughly cut marble. "Name?"

The question sounded like a grunt to Artemis so he blinked and said, "Pardon?"

"Do you have ear wax in your ears? Didn't you hear me the first time? I asked you for your name! And when you speak to any of the officers in this camp you better address them as 'Sir' or 'M'am'! Is that clear? Now what is your name?"

Artemis wiped off the spittle from his face and glared at the man. "The name is Artemis Fowl the II." He blinked before adding, "Sir." The title rolled off his tongue like a hard to pronounce foreign word.

"'Artemis Fowl the II,'" mimicked the man in a nasally voice. "What are you doing there, boy? Are you _shivering_?"

"I'm standing in snow in only sweats and a hat and you expect me _not_ to shiver?"

The man burst into boisterous laughter. The kids behind Artemis started laughing, hesitantly at first but then they were all laughing raucously along with their master. Only Artemis' group remained silent. It came out of nowhere. Artemis was in the snow, holding a bleeding nose and watching as crimson began to seep through the white of the snow.

It was silent now as the man bent down and whispered in Artemis' ear, "You forgot to say, 'Sir'." The man straightened up to address the solemn faced pack. "We don't have room here for insolent weaklings like this one. Don't follow this one's behavior or you'll end up like him." A blow to the head later and Artemis was on the floor and seeing stars. "Now, I'd to _hate _see that happen. Get up new-blood and get in line with the rest of your block."

Artemis felt the magic fixing the broken cartilage in his nose but he was still seeing stars. He managed to get unsteadily to his feet and stagger into line behind Gabrielle.

He looked at the spot where his blood speckled the snow and struggled with the idea that he had just been punched by someone other than Holly. Artemis Fowl had been knocked the hell out. By someone other than Holly. Punched. By someone who was not Holly.

"Are you alright?" He looked up into the silver eyes of Gabrielle. Her eyes were not sympathetic but rather amused.

"I-I was just…punched…and kicked…"

"Yes. I saw."

"By…"

"That was Serge by the way. I wasn't sure if you could see his name tag through all that blood."

"Hey, new-blood," someone hissed from behind Artemis. The voice sent a chills down his spine. "You think you're better than us? Artemis Fowl II, huh? I'm going to mess you up real bad."

"Shut up, Wendell," snapped Gabrielle. "Remember the rules. And your grammar."

"Mind your business, girly…"

"No talking, up front! If I have to come up there and sort things out, none of you be happy about it!"

Serge reappeared in front of the group. "Now let's go."

Everyone turned so that you were staring at the back of the person who was next to you. Artemis was able to take a sidelong look at the boy who had been talking to him before.

He was a hunchbacked short kid with messy red hair and shifty, beady eyes. Artemis turned his attentions back to Gabrielle's back when he noticed that the kid was doing the same once-over of him. Why was Artemis so scared of this kid? He was much smaller than Artemis…so why did Artemis have a feeling that the kid was much more dangerous than he looked?

Artemis glanced back at the kid and this time they locked eyes. The kid smiled and Artemis winced as he noticed the rows of snaggled needle-sharp teeth glinting back at him. Artemis put on a mask of nonchalance and brushed the boy off, causing, for some reason, the boy to chuckle. "Let's see how you do on the run."

Run? What run? The gates clanked open, allowing the kids to file past the security booth with its psycho occupant and onto the path leading to camp.

"Trot," barked Serge.

Everyone started to jog. Artemis sighed with relief. This wasn't so bad. He could keep this pace up for a while. _And_ he was warming up, too. This wasn't so bad.

Soon the group broke free of the trees that lined the path and Serge barked a word that Artemis would come to hate like five year-olds hate the word 'soap'. "Run!"

The group burst into a run. Artemis stumbled at the sudden change in pace and tried to keep up with Gabrielle.

_Thirty minutes later…_

One of the advantages of having Serge as leader was that you didn't have to run very far. Serge was human, a vicious one, yes, but still with his limits. The idea was that a human took over the run for a week as the new recruits adjusted to camp life and then command of the run switched back to that of a non-human. After only five miles they were heading back. Thank goodness for new recruits! The pace was equivalent to that of a stroll for Gabrielle. "About face!"

Gabrielle turned around and gaped. Where the hell was the new kid? Gabrielle looked around frantically. "Looking for new-blood?"

Gabrielle turned to glare at Adam, the Fish that had been taunting Artemis earlier. "What'd you do with him?"

"Nothing," hissed Adam. "That's the beauty of it. I didn't have to do anything. He fell three and a half miles ago. Face down in the snow, didn't get up again. Hilarious!"

"Sir! Sir! Permission to look for fallen comrade, Sir!"

_Ten minutes later…_

It was a good thing that Serge was afraid of being held accountable for the death of the new kid or he would have left Artemis to freeze to death. Magic or no, the weather was _cold_ and Artemis wouldn't last very long. "That idiot! Where the hell _is_ he?" Gabrielle clicked her tongue in annoyance. Gabrielle had looked everywhere for Artemis and still no sign…_whoomp!_

No sign until now. Gabrielle looked down at what she had tripped over. It was the body of some dumb, poor, frozen animal…"Artemis!"

"Butler, is that you?"

Gabrielle rolled her eyes. She picked him up with amazing ease, despite the fact that he must have weighed twice as much as her and muttered a spell under her breath. The scenery around her dissolved away to be replaced by the cement walls of their block.

Gabrielle brushed aside a raven lock of hair and worked to renew the blood circulation in the boy's body. She sighed. This one would take a lot of work to keep alive.

* * *

I liked this chapter, did you?

Do me a favor and reveiw!


	6. Soup With A Side of Suicide

**Disclaimer:**As much as I would like to own Artemis Fowl and have Minerva die in a very violent 'accident', I don't. I REALLY suggest you not pair up Artemis with Minerva Eoin Colfer. I REALLY do.

Anyways, I had a serious case of writer's block for this story. I really appreciate the reveiws because it was the only reason I didn't give up writing this. UGH! I still have it though. Any suggestions? How do I get rid of writer's block/what you want to happen...I want EVERYONE to reveiw please! Pretty please? Pretty please with whipped cream, chopped nuts, chocolate syrup and a cherry on top?

* * *

"Um…" said Artemis when he woke up.

"No need to thank me," interrupted Gabrielle. "Feel free to pass out whenever you please. All the more free time for me. I'm just glad you woke up in time for supper."

A loud buzz that caused Artemis' thoughts to scatter issued from the speaker on the wall above his bed.

"Let's go," said Gabrielle, getting up.

She led Artemis to the second largest building in the camp with a blue and silver flag flapping over the entrance. There were four long tables and one short one and there was a long rainbow colored line of kids queued up against one wall. The place smelled of fresh disinfectant and poorly cooked cafeteria food. The only thing worse than cafeteria food is cafeteria food cooked _wrong_. Artemis' nose wrinkled.

Gabrielle handed him a tray with a bowl and a spoon on it and they both joined the long line. It felt like hours before an inattentive teen in blue sweats and a hairnet poured watery soup from a dented ladle into Artemis' bowl and tossed him a bit of bread which he barely caught.

"Hey, Fowl! I heard you passed out on the run," Mercy said casually. "Maybe they should think twice about letting prissy boys like you in camp."

Artemis glared as he slid into a seat next to Alphonse. Alphonse turned to Mercy and said, "For heaven's sake, Mercy! Be merciful for once."

"I would appreciate it if you would stop with the 'Mercy be merciful' jokes," snapped Mercy. "We all know I'm a bitch. Anyways, I was only playing around. Well, mostly."

Hugo and Constantine sat at the other end of the table talking with one another. Although Artemis couldn't hear what they were saying, he could lip read. They were talking about him. He watched as Gabrielle slid into a seat next to Constantine.

"I would suggest you pull your nose out of their conversation," said Mercy with a grin. "They don't appreciate eavesdroppers. They're probably talking about your performance this morning and what we're going to do with you."

"What is this? Some kind of prison movie mixed with _The Godfather_? This place, these people, your rules, this whole thing…"

"Doesn't feel real, does it?" Mercy dipped her bread into her soup and took a large bite. "Didn't feel that way to me either when I first came. Don't worry. The shock will wear off soon. Just eat your food, sweetie and roll with it. There's nothing to gain from fighting reality. Reality is that we're a minority up against the government of a majority. They can do whatever the hell they want with us."

Artemis stared into the bleakly thin soup. It looked like water with a drop or two of red food coloring. It wasn't even warm. He picked up the chunk of bread that came with the soup and took a tentative bite. The bread was dry and stale. It was like trying to eat a sheaf of papers. He looked over at the trio on the other end of the table and focused on what Gabrielle was saying. _I think that with a little bit of extra help, Artemis will make it._

He was glad at least someone thought so. He took another bite of bread before giving up on it and focusing only on the soup. It tasted horrible but he was _really _hungry.

Artemis had just finished his soup when the roar of the cafeteria faded to a dull buzz as if someone had thrown a blanket over the entire room, muffling the noise. He looked up and saw Serge swaggering through the mess hall door. He was flanked by two surly looking boys in blue sweats. The boys walked while their leader swaggered to the center of the mess hall which was between the mouse and fish table (I'm starting to think that the rankings are a _wee_ bit stupid…well I already thought that, I'm thinking that _more_).

"I'm looking for the boy that _fainted_ during the run this morning," boomed Serge.

Eating utensils and plates clinked as everyone turned to look at Artemis. It was difficult to maintain a straight face and even harder when he heard sniggering. Serge motioned for him to come and Artemis reluctantly stood up to obey.

"Move faster than that, _new blood_," barked Serge.

He couldn't help it! It was his nature. He didn't take orders from anyone without at least one retort. It was stupid, yes. It was downright suicidal, but without thinking twice about it, Artemis responded to the overly muscled, obviously steroid using, twice-his-freaking-height-for-God's-sake, apparently annoyed, freak of nature. "Or what? You're going to swagger over with your over-sized ego and hit me because you _know_ I can't fight back? Right."

The entire room was quiet and Artemis had the creeping feeling that he had made a _very_ fatal mistake. He glanced around. Everyone's eyes were on him, their mouths agape and their faces saying 'Did he just say...?' Everyone except Gabrielle, who was glaring at Adam.

Serge's eyes were narrowed as he asked, "What did you say?"

* * *

OMG! ARTEMIS, WHY?!?!?!?!? ARE YOU SUICIDAL??!?!!?!? HE'S GOING TO DIE!!!!! Find out how in the next chapter...MUHAHAHAHAHA!!!! (The suspense is killing you, isn't it? You want it to stop? Then press the purple button below and reveiw!) -Jaded :) 


	7. Off To The Labs!

Wow...my writer's block came unclogged somewhat here. I put the story up for maybe an hour and got three reveiws. I was like 0 . 0 That was fast. So I was like, well, if they're going to reveiw so fast, then I should start putting up chapters faster. So yeah. I got in the spirit of writing here and I can't wait for the next chapter where...I'll put that in the bottom message so I don't ruin anything when you start reading. And if you read reveiws, you'll know what I mean when I say: If I didn't leave suspenseful cliffies then what would make you want to keep coming back to to check and see if I updated yet? I can't beleive you don't like Gabby! What is she a Mary Sue? And I like the update dance! It's really fun. Everyone do it with me! starts dancing -Jaded

P.S. I just thought up answering reveiws in my little author note thingys...no I'm not slow...I think...--

* * *

"I can't believe he did that. I can't believe he did that. I can't believe he did that. Oh my god. Did he just do that? I can't believe he just did that. I can't believe he just did that. Is he mental? He has got to be mental. I can't believe that he just said that. He must be some type of crazy. Oh my freaking god. He is so going to die. He is going to die. I didn't know that he was crazy. Did he look crazy to you? He is going to die…"

"Shut the hell up, Mercy," snapped Gabrielle. "You're not helping anyone by stating the damn obvious."

Everyone glanced at Gabrielle. Normally she was calm, cool and collected but now she looked positively murderous. Mercy, for once, didn't snap back.

Everyone's eyes were glued on Artemis and the approaching Serge. Serge looked like a panther stalking a helpless baby bird.

"What did you say, new blood?" breathed Serge in a dangerously low voice.

Artemis squeezed his eyes shut and waited for the inevitable blow. "What? You don't know what the word 'swagger' means, you ego maniac? You do it every day. It's what people who think too much of themselves when they know they're not really important do around people who can't point out their true worth. Which is nothing by the by. "

Artemis slapped a hand over his mouth. _You've just been suckered._

Artemis' head turned of its own freewill towards the Fish table where Adam sat grinning triumphantly at him. Oh boy. **(Author's Note: Now we know what Adam does. Artemis is SO screwed. I was laughing my butt off when I wrote this.)**

"Do you know what the labs are?" asked Serge. There was a general intake of breath from the kids.

Artemis stood stock still.

"The labs are where we send insolent brats like you who are, _obviously_, of very little worth to our cause. Do you want to see the labs?"

"Um…no?"

A hand with a vice-like grip clamped around Artemis' neck, choking him and making him feel lightheaded. He was dragged to the doors of the mess hall and handed over into the not-so-gentle care of the two boys who had come into the mess hall with Serge. He was gulping in air and feeling fine before Serge punched him in the gut, sending him right back to square one and being winded.

"You forgot to say Sir, new blood. And here, it doesn't matter how you feel about things. You do what you're told. Take him to the labs."

Artemis was dragged outside. The thought of struggling came and went. What was Artemis going to do against the two burly boys that had him in their grips? He certainly wasn't going to overpower them.

_Na-na-nahh-na,_

_N__a-na-nahh-na, _

_Hey, hey, hey..._

_goodbye!_

_**How about you shut up and get out of my head**_, Artemis thought as venomously as he could.

_How about no? _

_**How about if I live through this, you are going to pay.**_

_I don't think so. _

_**Why are you doing this?**_

_You don't belong here, Prissy Prince. Get out. _

_**I'd love to, but as you can see, I **__**can't**__**. If you know some way out of this hell hole then please. Enlighten me.**_

_There's only one way out of here. And that's in a body bag._

_**Get out of my head. Now. **_Artemis thought the last word forcefully. There was silence for a while.

_That was pretty good Prissy Prince. Thank goodness I don't have to say see you later. Cause I won't._

Artemis felt Adam leave as he approached the familiar door of a very familiar building. It was the largest building in the entire camp and was the place he had been brought to, to be marked. He was led down a long hallway in opposite direction of where he had been taken before and down long, narrow steps. Here, the boys were forced to let go of Artemis and make him walk sandwiched in between the two.

"What's your names?" asked Artemis, almost conversationally.

"It doesn't matter what our names are," grunted the boy behind Artemis.

Artemis shrugged. "Whatever you say."

"I'm Zen and he's Parker," said the boy in front of Artemis.

"Why'd you tell him that?" demanded Parker. "He's supposed to be afraid for his life. Telling him our names would…you know…"

"Make him less scared?" suggested Artemis.

"Yeah. What he said."

Zen glanced back at Artemis. "For some reason, we're supposed to escort you back. No one _ever_ goes back."

"So, I'm a very important person then?" mused Artemis. "Well, I already guessed that I was. This only confirms that I'm indispensable. I'm pretty sure that they would've sent me straight to the labs if I wasn't instead of allowing me to recuperate and eat first. Unless they're kind enough to grant last rites and the like. Which I'm sure they're not. So I suppose they're just trying to scare me into submission now."

"See, Zen? Now he won't be properly scared when they show him the rest of us."

"Relax, Parker," said Zen soothingly. "He'll be scared enough. You'll see."

They stopped in front of a door that read 'B1'. Artemis wondered how many floors the basement had as he glimpsed stairs that went even further down. Zen caught Artemis trying to see further down the stairs and sniggered.

"We want to scare you, not drive you insane. You stay on this floor here. That's where the less heavy experiments are held."

Zen opened the door and motioned for Artemis to enter, "After you."

* * *

"We can't let this continue," huffed Hugo.

He had just finished sparring with Jason from the Mouse group. Mouse by name, Jason was anything but mousy in character. He used plant based magic. Hugo had had a difficult time dodging the grasping vines that sprang up all over the place to ensnare him. However, Hugo had used his super strength to punch a huge crater into the ground, causing Jason to lose his balance and focus. Hugo had used the few seconds granted him to pin Jason and end his match. Now it was Dante's turn. He was up against, Bella from the Bird group. It would be a long match.

"We already know that, Hugo," said Constantine. "We'll have to talk to the Head Fish tomorrow."

"Why not now?" demanded Hugo. "Adam had Artemis sent to the _labs_. We won't be seeing the boy again."

Gabrielle who had been sitting silently at Constantine's side spoke up now. Her voice was quiet and defeated. "By the time we manage to meet with Draco it'll be time to head to our blocks. This'll have to wait until tomorrow." Gabrielle sighed and looked away. "You know, I thought that I might be able to keep him alive. This is Pietro all over again. He was just like him, too. Defiant and always in to trouble."

"You need to stop blaming yourself for not being able to control the fates," said Hugo. "It's something you can't control. Pietro is dead. Artemis is dead. Move on with your life, Gabrielle. Things like this will happen and there's no point in letting it cast a shadow over everything you do."

"As for the Adam thing, we'll allow you to issue out a Vendetta," said Constantine gravely.

Gabrielle looked Constantine in the eye. "And what would that solve?"

Constantine and Hugo shrugged. "It wouldn't solve anything but it would sure as hell make you feel better," said Constantine.

Gabrielle smiled.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Minerva, but the LEP is doing all it can to find Artemis," said Holly.

"The LEP needs to try harder," snapped Minerva. "What happened to having 'the most advanced technology'? You can't find Artemis who you've been tracking for years? If you've been able to keep up with _him_ then I'm pretty sure you can keep up with any organization that would send buffoons like the ones that kidnapped him."

Holly's eyes glinted. "What about you? You're supposed to be just as smart as Artemis and I don't you see you coming up with any results. I'm sure Artemis would've tracked down whoever kidnapped him, given us their address, their names and what everyone who was ever involve with them has been doing for the past four months."

Butler sat at the table feeling uncomfortable in the room brimming with estrogen. The three 'friends' were sitting in Minerva's dining room which was really a dining _hall_ when you looked at it and they were discussing their finds so far.

"Ladies," said Butler after a very loud cough. "I'm sure everyone's working as hard as is humanly—or faerie-ly—possible. But it won't help leaping at each other's throats."

Both Holly and Minerva muttered apologies.

Butler continued. "I suggest we head out for a bit of fresh air. It'll clear our heads a bit and allow us to come up with a plan. Agreed?"

Later, Butler and Minerva were walking down Magnolia St. towards Minerva's favorite bistro. Butler was talking about Myles and Beckett, Artemis' twin brothers, in an attempt to get everyone's minds off of Artemis. He was failing miserably. Holly was hovering behind them shielded from the naked human eye and unusually silent. Minerva wasn't even trying to hide the fact she wasn't listening. Eventually, Butler gave up and focused on the people around them.

An elderly woman crossing the street during a green light. Not a threat.

A boy walking his dog. Not a threat.

A large chicken handing out flyers for the store behind it. Possible threat. **(If you watch Family Guy, you know what I'm talking about)**

A dark haired youth chatting with talking with a broad shouldered twenty year old man. _Hello_.

* * *

"You know what, Farley? I'm sick of being the government's dog." Edward took a sip of his latte before continuing. "I'm tired of all this running around we've got to do for them. I'm tired of taking innocent kids to Neue Welt. Especially when I know that half of them won't be walking out of there alive. We're practically taking away their future."

Farley said nothing. In his opinion, the kids they picked off of the street didn't have much a future. They were either going to die on the streets or grow up to be poor beggars on a street corner. Farley would've died a street urchin if he hadn't been picked up by a Seeker. Look at him now. Sipping coffee in France.

However, their last case was unsettling. The kid they had picked up had had a good home. A really good home. He was filthy rich for crying out loud. He had a _future_. Now he was destined to be no more than a dog for the government.

"Let's go," said Farley suddenly. "We've got a kid to pick up on Earl. Let's go."

"Um…Farley?"

Farley looked up at his partner who looked pale and alarmed. "What?"

"Remember that bear that tried to eat you at that mansion place?"

"Will I ever forget? If God likes me, I'll never lay eyes on the Human Locomotive again."

"God must really hate you then because that bear's right across the street."

* * *

What did you think? I got into a writing frenzy, didn't I? I can't wait to start writing about the labs. I have been dreaming up what I was going to write about for the LONGEST. I swear on a stack of Harry Potter and Diana Wynne Jones books that the next chapter will creep you out or so help me God. This is where I overcome my writer's block and WOW you. :) Everyone knows the drill now. The more reveiws I get, the faster that next chapter is going to go up. Let's go, press the purple button and tell me what you think about this chapter and about the story in general. Is Gabrielle a Mary-Sue? Something not suiting your sensitive literary palate? Too many details? You LOVED it? (I prefer the 'You LOVED it' reveiws) I want to know. While your dying of suspense, I'm dying to know what you think. REVEIW. It's all we writers want! -Jaded :)


	8. The Labs

I'm esctatic about the forty reveiws! I was like, damn, ten reveiws in one day?!?!?!! Wow. Let me slap up another chapter. So, here it is. We're finally at the labs...0.0 (Whooooooooooooo...scary music) It's not scary so much as it is GROSS. Congealing globs of blood, black goop and no pupils, oh my! Anway, it's up to you to decide whether it was scary or gross and whether I should be struck down by the God of Literature for swearing on a stack of Harry Potter books that this chapter would be creepy. At least we're moving along in the story. Reveiw plz! -Jaded

* * *

"Dr. Fulberg," said Artemis. He glared at the small, hunched over man.

"Mind your manners, boy," warned the doctor. "We're on my turf now." He turned to Zen and Parker. "You may leave. I can handle things here."

Zen and Parker saluted and left. "Those boys are close to graduation," commented Dr. Fulberg. "That's how _you're_ supposed to act. With respect for your superiors. Follow me."

Artemis was in an anteroom with the doctor. He glanced at the steel door and back at the small man. He wasn't going anywhere. Dr. Fulberg saw the defiance in his eyes and sighed. He motioned Artemis to open the door. Against Artemis' will, his body moved towards the door and his hand gripped the knob. The door was heavy and hard to open. After managing to open the door a few inches, the door opened the rest of the way on its own. Dr. Fulberg nudged Artemis into a semi-dark hallway and the steel door closed behind them.

There were no lights in the hallway and the only source of light came from a glassed in room set into the wall. Artemis glanced inside and did a double take. He was sitting curled up in a corner with his arms around his knees and his raven hair, limp over his face. The Artemis inside the glassed in cell looked up and his eyes were chilling. They were oily black and larger than they should have been. The fake Artemis crawled over the glass wall that separated the doctor and the real Artemis from the fake one.

"I want to be you," said the wanna-be Artemis sadly. Artemis winced at the black goop that dribbled down wanna-be Artemis' chin and the grey, sharp-pointed teeth. Clawed fingernails scratched at the glass but amazingly left no mark despite their sharpness. "You stole my life, you thief. Give it back."

Artemis said nothing. What could he say?

"Give it back! I want it. I need it. You don't deserve it. Give it back!" The wanna-be Artemis threw itself at the glass wall. He exploded like a cherry bomb filled with tar. "I…want…"

"He was a failed version of Farley," said Dr. Fulberg from beside Artemis. "Farley's copying abilities would be useful to Neue Welt. When I tried to recreate Farley's morphable DNA, my replica was unstable. I don't know what it's missing…we aren't at the labs yet. Let's continue."

In the glass cell next to wanna-be Artemis' cell, there was a boy in a wheel chair with various needles and tubes sticking out of him. These tubes and needles were attached to a machine out of sight on the back of the wheel chair. It was obvious that the boy was in pain. He stared dully at Artemis.

"Another failure," said Dr. Fulberg. "He was pyrokinetic. But, he could only manipulate flames, not create them. We tried to improve his powers by making it so he naturally secreted sulfuric acids…not the brightest ideas. Fire everywhere. The machine he's hooked up to is constantly pumping nitrogen into his blood. If someone unhooked him, he would become a flaming inferno in no time."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Considering you're an inmate here, it would be dangerous telling you this, right? But you're not stupid. You don't want to get roasted too."

Silence. Artemis was looking at a girl who was also watching him. She had no pupils. Her stringy black hair fell across most of her face, so that Artemis could only see one eye. She sat Indian style in a corner far away from the glass wall. Her face was impassive as she watched the doctor and Artemis walk by. Artemis didn't want to know why she was considered a 'failure'. He felt a kind of connection with her that he couldn't explain.

"Why do you keep them here?" asked Artemis suddenly. Dr. Fulberg stopped and turned around.

"You're the first kid to ever ask me that, you know?" said Dr. Fulberg slowly. "All the other kids are too worried about what I'm going to do to them. I walk past these failures every day, on my way in and on my way out. They're here to motivate me to work harder and create less failures. So that humans don't fall behind the Fey and you."

"So you consider yourself human?"

"Of course."

"Are you, really?" said Artemis blithely. He was looking back at the girl who was crawling over to the glass wall to watch him. "What you do to them…can you call that humane? Just because they're different and because you fear them and the People for their dissimilarities to the human race…it's okay to use them…as guinea pigs and weapons?"

"You pretty much summed us up there," Dr. Fulberg whispered. "You can't really blame us for being a little bit scared. No one likes feeling defenseless. You've got an ancient civilization with advanced technology and magic and then you have these…" Dr. Fulberg gestured at his 'failures,' "with their powers and everything. And what do we humans have? Nothing. What's to stop you from taking over? Don't you hate dependency on someone else's goodwill? Now _these_ are the labs."

The labs was a big white space with lots of shiny, chrome tables and people running around in white lab coats, green goggles and white masks. Artemis heard a scream somewhere, but couldn't pinpoint where it was coming from.

"Increase anesthesia for Experiment # 35," ordered Dr. Fulberg to one of the people dashing around. The woman nodded. She opened a door Artemis couldn't see and disappeared inside. One door opened and a man backed out of the door with a tray of vials filled with suspicious crimson fluid. Artemis was able to glimpse a large tank with a boy floating in blue liquid. He had a mask over his mouth which Artemis assumed was connected to an air tank. His eyes were closed and he looked peaceful.

He was able to glance into another room but quickly looked away. You think you'd be able to handle looking at blood and guts until you actually get to see them. All the still beating organs pumping blood to different parts of the body. The rib cage was a light pink color and was glistening with the thin coating of blood. Gooey bits dripped from the table the boy was being operated on. Congealing blood fell in sick glops to the floor. All this in one glimpse.

"We're testing to see the affects of adrenaline on one of you. It's possible that when you're scared, your powers increase, but we're not sure. Yet. This way, Fowl." Artemis' body hurried to follow Dr. Fulberg. Dr. Fulberg pulled Artemis into a room with a single metal bed with holes in it. "Sit."

Artemis' body obeyed. "What are you going to do?"

"You're starting to sound like all my other patients," said Dr. Fulberg. "If you really want to know…we've had cases of kids with extreme magical talent. The problem was, they never lasted too long in camp. They were too weak. So the scientists here and I have been working on ways to make cases like you stronger. It would be a large step forward if you made it through Camp Neue Welt. Finally we came up with one. Take off your shirt. You'll be fully awake during this process. It's weird really. For all the magic that you have, your senses are so dull. Your eye sight and hearing isn't as sharp as your peers. You couldn't keep pace with them on the run…I suppose it's nature's way of leveling the playing field. Feel free to be afraid although there's no point in it. My superiors would be most upset if I let you die so rest assured that I will do everything in my power to keep you alive."

Artemis was supposed to be scared out of his mind. He didn't want to end up like wannabe Artemis or the kid in the wheel chair or that girl…He began struggling against Dr. Fulberg's hold on him. Of course he had been struggling during the entire tour, but now with the threat of possibly ending up irreversibly insane…he was _fighting_.

"Stop struggling," commanded Dr. Fulberg.

It's like telling a person who's about to be crippled for life to stop struggling before you bring that hammer down on their knee cap. Their response? Hell no. Then Artemis' body went rigid.

"Meet my assistant," said Dr. Fulberg calmly. A woman in black goggles stood by his side. "Panic if you like. It'll make the blood flow all the more easier."

How did it feel? It felt like he had pushed various holes into his body. The cold steel tingled a little bit until the pain flooded out all feeling of anything else. It burned sharply and Artemis could feel his blood leaking out of him. His back felt wet and sticky with it. He was aware of a knife being drawn along his arms. It felt like it was gliding along on ice. In the wake of the knife, the stinging began and then the burning. Artemis' body convulsed a few times and each time sent an explosion of pain ripping through his body. He was beginning to feel weak and light headed. It was like air was being pumped into his head and it was going to explode.

Needles connected to red tubes. Red tubes connected to bags filled with crimson fluid. Crimson fluid being pumped into his body to replace the blood he lost. Was losing. Artemis was drowning in a sea of blood. But that wasn't the worst part of it. Artemis would've preferred to go through the pain ten times than relive that vision.

* * *

What horrible vision could Artemis have seen? I wonder...0.0' Well, feel free to tell me exactly how you feel. Slap up a reveiw and I'll slap up another chapter. -Jaded

Oh...and I love the funny comments about how Butler is going tank Ed and Farley (I like the phrase 'tank 'em') I like Ed and Farley. They're supposed to be a lovable duo. Witty and funny and completely innocent. Oh yeah...NEXT TIME ON THE LOST ONES: What did Artemis see when he was under? Who is Gabrielle, really? And who is Pietro?


	9. Pietro

So yeah...probably you didn't like the last chapter because it was...grossly descriptive. Ah. (bites lip) Maybe I did a little better here?

* * *

"_Take care of Pietro," wheezed a dying woman. My mother. "You're the mommy now, so take real good care of him, okay?"_

_They were only words to comfort Gabby but Gabrielle took the words to heart._

"_I will, mommy," sobbed a small Gabrielle. But she was talking to a corpse. "I'll take good care of him. You know I will. I promise." _

_I cried. She cried. Through all the tears I wondered how something so small and nice could protect me._

_The back streets of Romania. Something rustled in a trash can, startling her. Gabrielle squeaked in surprise as I leaped out and grabbed her. I lifted her up easily. She had food, I noticed. Where she found it was beyond me. "Put me down, Pietro."_

"_Hey," shouted a man. "Are you kids lost or something?" _

_Gabby and I ran away._

_I looked at my dirty feet and wiggled them. Then I looked at my little sister's stern face. She waggled a small finger in my face. "I told you not to steal."_

"_They have a lot of food and we don't. I don't see why I have to follow rules made __to help _them_."_

"_Do you know what jail is like?"_

"_No."_

"_You want to find out?"_

"_No."_

"_Okay then. Shut up and don't let me catch you stealing again."_

_My sister made a very good mother even though she was younger than me._

_Blood. My blood. Pain. My pain. Sister. My sister. My sister cleaning up my stab wound. She looked sad. I sat up and it hurt. A lot. She pushed me back down. "Don't be stupid," she said._

"_Pardon me for caring about you," I said. _

"_We should be focusing on _you_," said Gabby. "You're bleeding heavily."_

"_Last time I talk back to a gang leader while his goons are around, huh?" Gabby said nothing. I could see she was scared out of her mind. I was going to leave her all alone like mom had left us. I didn't want to leave her. She was worried about me. What would she do without me? Red sparks flew and I healed. I had magic._

_Frenzied shouts from an alleyway. A scream. Gabby? My pace quickened to a run. Gabby was on the floor surrounded by her hair white and soft like cotton. I glimpsed the flash of a knife and I charged. They hit me but I didn't feel it. I was so mad. They took off and I was about to chase them._

"_Don't!"_

"_Why?" I demanded. _

"_What's the point?"_

"_Revenge, of course."_

"_And that would help us…?"_

"_It would make us feel a whole lot better."_

_Gabby grinned. But she didn't let me out of her sight for a long time._

_Seekers. That's what they call themselves. Seekers. One of them was just as strong as me. That caught me off guard. He pressed something somewhere on me and I feel asleep to the sound of my sister saying, "If you're going to take him, take me too!" _

_My little sister is fighting a Fish. She was winning. But then I saw one of them. They did something to make her hesitate to pin her opponent. Her opponent leaped on her. She didn't have a chance. She was bloody. The match should have been over. Why weren't they blowing the whistle? I raced out onto the field. I killed a Fish with my bare hands. I grabbed onto his neck and I wouldn't let go. She asked me to, but I wouldn't let go._

_A tree. I'm tied to a tree. Upside down on a branch. I'm surrounded by Fish. They all have sticks. Sparring sticks. From the utility shed. They all advance. Am I some sort of piñata to them? They keep hitting me. The blows seem to come from everywhere at once. Lights blow in my head. I pass out. _

_Water? They woke me up. Those sticks again. Twice to the rib cage. Crack like someone hit a homerun. They ram the stick into my gut and I'm coughing up blood. I wonder if I'll drown in my own blood as it flows into my nostrils. Or will they kill me first? They hit me in the head. I hear another homerun. Shouts. People from camp are here. The Fish scatter. Serge won't know who to punish because all the Fish have fled. I won't be able to tell him anything._

_I wake up to a world of blue. I'm alive? Just barely. They need me for something. They need my blood. They think I'm brain-dead but I can hear them talking. Blood transfusion. Pass on basic traits or something like that. _

_When they take my blood, I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. _


	10. A Plan Revealed!

Okay. I can't keep calling the kids in the camp 'super kids' or 'monsters' or 'things'. I need a name. But I'm drawing a blank here. The creative well has run dry and I need suggestions. Once again, I thank you for your reveiws. It helps alot to know that I'm not wasting my time writing and that there are people out there reading what I'm writing. I'm open to suggestions for the story/ways to improve. Please read and reveiw...it's all we writers want-Jaded

* * *

"Où sont nous ?" _Where are we?_

Casper tore his eyes away from the scene on the stage to glare at his partner, Garrett. "Nous sommes à la maison d'opéra évidemment. Vous êtes en retard." _We are at the opera house, of course. You are late. _

"Assez de jeux, Casper. Où sont nous dans le plan?"_ Enough games, Casper. Where are we in the plan? _

"Il vit." _He lives_.

"C'est bon." _That is good. _

"Quoi maintenant ?" _What now?_

"Nous lui donnons le temps pour nous adapter à ses nouveaux pouvoirs et ensuite ... nous bougeons. Les humains ne sauront pas ce qui les frappe." _We give him time to adjust to his new powers and then...we move. The humans won't know what hit them._

Casper smiled. "Nouvel ordre mondial ?" _New world order?_

Garrett smiled as he slid into a seat next to Casper. "Nouvel ordre mondial." _New world order._

It was a weird feeling, having someone else in your head. Not like Adam, who only invaded your thoughts and left your mind feeling dirty and violated. Artemis felt Pietro in the deep recesses of his mind, sleeping. His presence felt comforting rather than invading. Artemis felt he could wake him with only a thought but decided to leave him alone.

Instead, he tried out his new reflexes and sudden flexibility. He bent over backwards until he was able to see the steel table through his legs and did a black flip so that he was standing straight again. He did a few quick jabs, hooks, backfists and overhands. Then he switched to kicks. He did a quick butterfly kick followed by a reverse roundhouse and then a reverse side kick.

_You enjoying yourself there?_

Artemis jumped. **Pietro?**

_The one and only. Your kicks and punches are a bit messy. You left too many openings and you're a bit slow. But nothing practice can't cure._

**How are you able to…?**

_You're the genius here. If you don't know, it's a certainty I wouldn't. You have interesting memories…_

**I could say the same for you. **

_I wonder when they're going to let us out. I KNOW. It's weird the way I use 'us'. This will take some getting used to._

**I'll say. But…it feels…comfortable, this mind sharing thing. **

_Right. Stop trying to hide your thoughts. I don't need sympathy right now, just cooperation. You're thinking I don't have long._

**This connection is probably a residual effect that will eventually wear off. I'm sorry.**

_No sympathy, just cooperation. You're not thinking about taking this lying down, are you?_

**Of course not. But I won't be able to do this all by myself. I'm going to need to rally your friends.**

_They're your friends too. They've been your friends ever since you've been put in Dragon rank._

**Right. I'll take your word for it. Doesn't it strike you as weird that the People haven't heard about Neue Welt considering their technology is eons ****ahead of**** human technology?**

_True. What do you think that means?_

**I think that someone's pulling strings here. Let's think. Who wants an army of super powered kids? **

_Who doesn't? _

**Right. Let's narrow that list down. Who wants an army of super powered kids with a deep-seated hatred of humans and who has the ability to keep the People in the dark?**

_Uh…make it a multiple choice question and I bet I could give you the answer. I'm good at guessing._

**Think about it, Pietro. An army of human-hating, trained-to-kill super kids…**

_Still drawing a blank here…_

**Imagine if a fairy were behind the scenes, manipulating the humans into thinking the People were a threat to them. They make the humans kidnap and ****forcefully ****train the super humans**** to kill the People. Who would we sympathize with? The People. Different and therefore hated, just like us. Wouldn't we be eager to join them? And if they wanted to take out the humans…**

_You've got your army right here. You ARE smart._

**You didn't think I was smart before? **

_You dumped a beautiful French girl. What the hell were you thinking? _

**We had too much in common. Everything became so predictable and boring…it was better if we just stayed friends. **

_Do you hear that? Someone's coming. About damn time too._

**Be quiet or go back to sleep. Start thinking up a plan to get out of here.**

_Gotcha chief. _

There was a clunk as a key turned in a heavy duty lock. Dr. Fulberg came in.

"We're going to test your new-found abilities," he said matter-of-factly. "Follow me."

Artemis didn't wait for the Mark to kick in and control his movements. He trailed Dr. Fulberg without a word.

* * *

What did you think? Looking for reveiws/helpful suggestions/CONSTRUCTIVE criticism...think about it like this. I live off of your reveiws and if you read The Lost Ones and you don't reveiw, you're basically depriving me of a meal...I'M STARVING! FEED ME! 


	11. A New Resolve

OMG! I'm SO sorry for not updating in so long! There was just so much going on in my life (entering writing contests, college tours, AP exams, finals, friend-related crises, trying to pass classes etc.) . I couldn't even BEGIN to focus on writing fanfiction even though I really wanted to. Life has been absolutely hectic! And since summer vacation is right around the corner, I'm going to have a lot more time to write (WHOOHOO!). I'd like to thank all the people who took time out to review and I'd also like to apologize to any annoyed readers out there. Especially the funny reviewers who made me laugh when I really needed a chuckle. So...um...yeah. awkward silence Drop a review! -Jaded

* * *

"What. Is. _That_?"

Artemis felt Pietro give a mental shrug as he stared incredulously at the hulking mass of flesh and muscle that lay on the floor in front of him. It writhed a bit but remained where it was. Even so, Artemis backed up a few feet and watched as the thing on the floor squirmed and wiggled. Needless to say, he felt like throwing up.

_Like testing out a new toy,_ remarked Pietro. _I think they're going to make you fight it. Whatever it is._

They were in a circular steel pit. The walls gleamed in the harsh white light of the observatory. The ceiling was dark blue glass through which Artemis could see the outlines of people watching him in all his discomfort. He ignored them and focused on the quivering meat pile in front of him.

Dr. Fulberg's voice filled the pit after a bit of static and high-pitched squealing. "Testing. Testing. One, two, three. Artemis Fowl? How are you feeling? Fit and well, I hope."

Artemis smiled at Pietro's suggestion. He slowly let his hand rise so it was high above his head and stuck up his middle finger. Inwardly, Pietro snickered. For a while, there was no answer from Dr. Fulberg. Finally, the loudspeaker crackled to e again and Dr. Fulberg's voice filled the room.

"Ah. Very fit indeed. As you've probably noticed, you've acquired a few new…abilities. Sharper hearing, keener sight, faster reflexes…we're going to perform a little test to see the full extent of your new powers. Gluten, wake up boy. Check out your new playmate."

'Gluten' shifted before melting into a puddle and coming back together in the form of a huge, obese man with small beady eyes. Everything about the man was _big_. His arms were tree trunks that dragged on the floor and his legs were big, squat stumps that _stumped _their way towards Artemis. A large tongue roughly the size of Artemis' head lolled out of the side of the giant's mouth.

"Playmate," he managed to say around his tongue, sending a spray of spit Artemis' way. It sounded like he was trying to speak with a piece of Styrofoam wedged down his throat.

**What am I supposed to do against ****that ****thing?**

_It's not a thing. I remember him now. Aw,Petey. What've they done to you?_

**Sure! Let's sympathize with the guy who's not g****oing to be turned into a smear on the wall in a minute. That's such a great idea.**

_Keep calm. That's the key to survival._

**For lack of a better word, duh. What do you think I was doing?**

_Sounded a lot like panicking to me. But I digress. Just keep out of arms length for a while. _

**Okay…and then?**

_And then nothing. He's very easy to dodge and he gets tired quickly. _

**Alright…**

Artemis eyed Gluten. That was before he disappeared and reappeared an inch away from his face giving him a good view of his nose as he went cross-eyed. One big meaty arm collided with the right side of his body and sent Artemis flying. He came to an abrupt stop as he hit the metal sides of the pit and slid to the floor.

**Does that look like he's slow to you?! **Artemis fairly screamed in his head.

_Whoa. I __so __didn't know he could do that. But then I should've expected that considering he must have spent some time in the labs. Shake it off and get up. _

**No**, said Artemis sarcastically. **I think I'll just stay here on the floor and let him step all over me.**

_You're a sarcastic little brat, aren't you?_

Artemis leapt back up to his feet more nimbly than he had in years. In _ever_, really. Especially after being hit with what felt like a good five hundred pounds of fat.

**Okay. Let's assess the situation. He's strong and fast but not too bright. I'm…I'm just flexible. Hmm**…

Gluten watched Artemis as he circled away along the wall of the pit. Once again, Gluten disappeared. But this time Artemis was ready for it. He moved milliseconds before he heard the groaning sound of metal being broken through. Looking back, he saw Gluten staring wonderingly at his hand as if looking for some sign of him smeared on his hand. There was a huge, gaping hole in the metal wall Artemis had just been standing in front of.

Unfortunately, Gluten looked up and caught Artemis out of the corner of his eye.

**Shit.**

_You said it._

Once again Artemis was sent sailing through the air. But this time, there was no wall to stop him. He went skidding along the floor of the pit until he slowed to a stop near the middle of the pit.

_Okay, genius boy. Tell me you've got a plan. _

**I've got a plan.**

_Really?! _

**No!**

_Listen, asshole. We're two seconds away from being pounded into oblivion. What are we going to do?_

**Tell me about yourself. **

_I'm a Taurus. I like pie. I hate mushrooms because I find them mildly creepy. I also have this innate fear of being killed…_

**Tell me about your powers.**

Artemis' blood was rushing to his head as Gluten lifted him by one leg up into the air. It occurred to Artemis that Gluten had some very sharp teeth.

_Super-strength._

**Here goes nothing. **

Artemis was dangerously close to that large, red gullet. He drew back a fist and…

* * *

"Praise Ali! Thank you God! Hail Mary! Alhamdulillah! Halelu Yah!"

People turned in surprise as the two Seekers ran down the street throwing kisses into the air. People looked at them as if the pair were crazy but Edward and Farley didn't care. They both fell to the pavement and began kissing it. Until they realized what they were doing and stopped to spit in the vain attempt to get the taste of sidewalk out of their mouth.

"He was so _close_," said Edward finally.

"_Too_ close, if you ask me," agreed Farley.

Farley stood up suddenly and half-yanked Edward to his feet. The anxious look on his face stopped Edward from acting indignantly and made him follow Farley as he began to walk away.

"Impossible. Just _impossible_," Farley muttered to himself.

"What?" asked Edward, suddenly ill at ease. " What happened?"

"That train of a human is _still_ following us," hissed Farley.

Edward couldn't help throwing a fearful glance over his shoulder. He instantly picked out the giant bear since he towered over everyone else in the crowd.

"Why aren't we running?" asked Edward.

"He hasn't seen us yet," answered Farley. "If we do run, he'll see us. Besides, we were running before and we _still _weren't able to lose him. I mean, he managed to grab your coat. If I wasn't there… And then we ran. We _ran. _And he was still able to catch us. He's dangerous, Edward."

"Dangerous," repeated Edward. "Of course he was able to keep up with us. This place is packed and we can't run as fast as we…" Edward trailed off when Farley gave him a serious look.

"He's dangerous," Farley repeated.

"Maybe if we just lose him in the crowd?"

"We already tried that…"

"I mean _really_ try."

"…We would have to be somewhere no one would see us. And if this doesn't work…"

"He's dangerous," agreed Edward.

The pair cut off at the first side-street they could find. They walked a little into the empty alleyway between too large buildings until there was no one but drunk, homeless bums around.

"Let's go," said Farley.

Edward and Farley were blurs running up the side of the building and leaping from roof to roof. There was no way the human bear could catch up to the two now. No way…right?

_(Just want to poke some fun at one of the funny reviewers)_

_Whap! _

The map hit Butler in the face. It was a tourist map of all the major monuments and landmarks in Paris. At the bottom, it was signed KuroAi15 with a small agitated looking smiley face next to it. Butler passed the map to a confused looking tourist couple who thanked him generously. But then they were thanking Butler's receding back as he disappeared into the crowd, still looking for his pair of kidnappers.

"Damn," he muttered. "I think I've lost them Holly."

"The tracker you put on his jacket is still showing…" murmured Holly into his ear. She was an invisible haze hanging over his right shoulder. Minerva had been lost in the crowd blocks ago, especially since she had neither the advantage of raw strength or wings.

"But?" prompted Butler.

"I think it's gone haywire," finished Holly. "They're moving much faster than they should be moving on foot…"

"Maybe they caught a ride?"

"Or in a vehicle. I mean, they're moving _fast._"

Butler was quiet for a moment, thinking. "Okay," he said finally. "It's obvious we won't catch them right now, ill-prepared as we are but let's regroup at Minerva's place and plan. They're going to have to stop eventually. And when they do, we'll have them."

"I _so_ don't like your ominous tone," said Holly, shivering.

"Why? Because it seems out of place?"

"No. Because it does."

* * *

Artemis' fist pretty much disappeared into Gluten's plump cheek until it crashed into his teeth. Gluten dropped Artemis and stumbled backward, landing on his bum confused. He hadn't been hit that hard for a long while. Gluten cocked his head and stared at Artemis. He didn't even look like Pietro or Hugo. Thi was just great. Another guy who could punch really hard...

_Tell him there's no more need to fight._

"Um…" Artemis doubted that Gluten would understand but went ahead and said warily, "there's no need to fight anymore, Gluten."

"Playmate?" But Gluten didn't move.

The crackly noise of the loudspeaker filled the observatory once again. "Gluten! Why did you stop? Kill him!"

Gluten didn't move.

"Kill him or go back to the labs!"

Gluten stood up wearily.

"Playmate." It almost sounded like an apology.

Gluten rushed Artemis, disappearing and reappearing in front of him again. But this time, his large fists were raised above Artemis' head in a position to crush Artemis' tiny frame rather than to throw him. Artemis' mind went blank.

Without his consent, Artemis' fist shot out and hit Gluten in his jaw. Gluten's head shot upward and he paused in his assault, temporarily stunned. Artemis' fist tingled with the magic that concentrated itself in his knuckles. Without being told, he knew the next hit was going to be a lethal one. And he couldn't stop it.

There was no stumbling this time. The dent in Gluten's chest steamed as the corpse fell backwards.

**WHAT DID YOU ****DO**? thundered Artemis.

_Remember where you are, Artemis. What? Were you planning to dodge him forever? It doesn't work that way…_

**I don't care how it works, **hissed Artemis.**You just killed someone using ****my ****hands! **

_You were going to have to kill him regardless. _

Artemis didn't respond. As innocent as Pietro had seemed from the beginning, he had made the mistake of forgetting that he was still a part of this horrible nightmare. As light as he was on the surface, he was still as dark and morbid as Dr. Fulberg and Adam were on the inside. He couldn't be absolutely trusted.

Even more worrying was that instead of just sharing one mind, it was possible that they were sharing one _body_. Artemis' actions wouldn't strictly be _Artemis'_ actions anymore. It didn't matter how amiable Pietro seemed; it still bothered Artemis how easily Pietro had brushed him aside to take over _his_ body.

Everything was beginning to feel real to Artemis now. The pit, the shapes above watching him, Gluten's body…everything seemed sharper, clearer….more _real_. It was time to get serious. He would make the people who put him here pay and pay _heavily_. Dr. Fulberg, Adam, Serge, Edward, Farley and various people still unknown…they were all going to remember the name Artemis Fowl.

_Hey. That's more like it. Maybe I should kill more people. Maybe it'll get us out of here faster. _

…

_It was just a joke. God. _

The sound of static stopped Artemis from answering back.

"Very _good_," Dr. Fulberg practically purred. "You didn't even hesitate to kill him. _And_ you've adjusted to your new powers already! Congratulations, Artemis Fowl. You are the first successful transfusion operation in the history of Neue Welt."

* * *

"I can't wait to get my hands on that Adam," growled Mercy as she led the rest of the Dragons back to their block. "I'm going to make him _pay_."

"I thought you didn't like blue blood?" asked Dante.

Mercy shrugged. "I guess the little twit was growing on me. It was nice to have someone to bully for a while, anyway. And he was kind of cute—AH, SHIT!"

Artemis gave Mercy a vampiric grin. "It's so nice to be remembered, Mercy."

"Artemis…" began Gabriella.

"The one and only."

* * *

The next chapter coming soon! Once again, sorry for the abrupt absence. You must have been so worried about me (wishful thinking)...Oh. I'm holding out for reviews this time. We're up to 3, 008 hits people! You could at LEAST drop a review...let me know I'm being appreciated...l'm holding the next chapter...dramatic music HOSTAGE, until, I don't know...I get five more reviews. Meaning I make it up to 75!

Oh. Some of the reviews that put a smile on my face/that I _have_ to answer...

**neko-alchemist**

With some of the names in your story, i might be wrong but, do you watch FMA, or any animes? great story btw, please update soon!

FULL METAL ALCHEMIST IS AWESOME!! Gluten/Gluttony (wiggles eyebrows). Edward just cracks me up sometimes...

**punkartgurl13**

Good chapter, Ms. Author of a wonderful story.  
But... it is up to you now...TO UPDATE!  
That is your mission, agent, should you fail, Fangirls everywere will be dissapointed.  
ARTY DUMPED MINERVA?!

It might seem like I don't like Minerva in this chapter, what with leaving her behind and all(snicker) but I made the two break it off mainly because the girl I picture for Artemis isn't even remotely like Minerva. Plus, it's going to be fun letting Pietro torture Artemis about dumping a French girl. (Ex. I CAN'T BELEIVE YOU DUMPED A FRENCH GIRL! I MEAN, GOD! SHE MUST HAVE BEEN QUEEN OF FRENCH KISSING! Artemis: ... Pietro: She was wasn't she? Artemis: ... Pietro: You're just a dumb genious, aren't you?

**Raven Darkstar**

I'm liking this Pietro slaps Butler, Minerva and Holly's heads WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?! AN INVITATION?! SAVE THEM!!

**KuroAi15**

abusehmm... somebody go save Artemis! Now!

-Throws a map at Butler- NOW!

**Raven Darkstar**

Oh no!! What's goin to happen to Artemis?! Is Mr Bear -ahem- I mean Butler going to capture Edward and Farley?!

**FreakyD45663**

heehee, i want butler to eat em!!

**GunslingerExtraordinaire**  
OH!  
butler is going to tank 'em! D  
(neddy/chavvy scottish word. excuse me while i wash my mouth out with soap. 0)  
aww artemis artemis artemis...when will you learn?!  
There were more but I don't

There were a lot more but then I can't paste all of them here. You reviewers are AWESOME! -Jaded


	12. Let's Plan A Jailbreak!

O.O' Three days, huh? That was faster than I had expected. And yes, I had noticed that Artemis was a tad bit off mark and I hope that I dropkicked his butt back into character. Nothing worse than letting Artemis slip into OOC mode. Well...entirely anyway. I would like to take this chance to thank Shini for the Oreos. They were Double Stuffed too which is my fav! Oh, and sunken ship for the cookie advice. :) I went the extra mile and ate some cookies AND ice cream for my writer's block (how did you know?) It seems everybody knows who Gluttony is and that's great since he's my second favorite character in FMA besides Greed. He's just so cool! Everyone loves the anti-hero. stares pointedly at all the Artemis Fowl fans Anyways, I'm rambling. READ AND REVIEW PLZ!!

* * *

"…and that is what happened," finished Artemis.

The semi-circle of Dragons were silent. Artemis counted the seconds as they went by. Finally, all hell broke loose and everyone started talking at once.

_So you're not going to tell them about me? _

**No. **

_Why NOT? _

…

_Are you still mad about Pete? He would've wanted me to kill him. Honest._

**You're in a fine situation to judge that, Pietro. PEE-ET-TRO. Note that I say ****Pietro**** and not Pete. **

…_Pious little bastard._

…

_..._

**You KNOW what 'pious' means?! **

_If we didn't share a body I swear I would kill you!_

**What? Am I supposed to ****doubt ****that statement?**

Artemis tuned Pietro out and returned back to the conversation.

"What do you think they're planning?" Gabrielle was saying.

The only people absent from the discussion were the Twins. They both sat Indian-style on their respective beds with their eyes closed and their mouths moving as they muttered a silent chant. They were messing with the surveillance cameras and listening devices so that the security guards would remain oblivious to the Dragon's meeting. In the security room, the screens showed nothing amiss in Block D. But the Twin's ears were still perked and they were still listening.

"It must mean that they're planning to move soon against the People," mused Hugo.

"Indeed," agreed Constantine with a nod. "Why else would they be in such a hurry to crank out soldiers like Artemis? Now that you mention it, those other kids that they brought to camp before…"

"They probably ended up killing them in the labs," spat Dante bitterly.

Everyone nodded knowingly.

"The fact that they're trying to churn out soldiers like Artemis does not mean that they're preparing to declare war on the People," pointed out Alphonse. "It could be that we're making a mountain out of a mole hill."

"That's true," said Gabrielle, nodding. "It could be that they were just messing around."

"But then we all know what humans are like," said Sebastian quietly. "They won't leave well enough alone. We've got enough numbers to actually be a threat to the People now. And if Artemis is as powerful as they say…"

Quiet fell.

"I don't want to fight the People," said Dawn quietly.

"Ahem," said Artemis. Everyone looked at him. "If I may…I have a theory. It's possible that we might not even be fighting the People at all."

Hugo raised an eyebrow. "Then who would we be fighting then? We've all been taught to spill faerie blood so wouldn't it make the most sense that we'd be fighting the People?"

"That's true," acquiesced Artemis. "But then let us consider the facts. The People, no doubt, have the most advanced technology of the two races, correct? Shouldn't they have detected Neue Welt ages ago? Even the best human tech isn't up to par with faerie technology. It's possible that the humans aren't the ones pulling the strings here. But this is all just random speculation, mind you."

Hugo blinked. "I _did_ wonder about that."

This incited yet another debate about who was running things at Neue Welt until Artemis coughed yet again.

"Though I wouldn't be concerned with who's running what. The overriding fact here is that we're _here_. In Neue Welt. And I find this, as I'm sure the rest of you do, unacceptable."

Hugo leaned forward and whispered, "That's great and all that you find this 'unacceptable' but then so what? Whether you like your imprisonment or not you're here and your opinion doesn't matter…unless you know a way out?"

"I do have some ideas," said Artemis casually. "But then I'll need some information. And I'll need the cooperation of everyone here."

Hugo sat back and whistled. Of course he kept his voice down to a whisper not wanting to risk being caught, Twins or no, as he said, "Well then…as long as your plan's reasonable, you have the full support of the Dragons on your side."

Everyone echoed their assent by saying "Aye!"

Everyone except for Gabrielle. "I think you all misinterpret him. I don't think _everyone_ is ready to cooperate outside of their circle Artemis."

"They will have to if they ever want to be free," said Artemis grimly.

"Wait, wait, _wait_," said Constantine putting up her hands. "You mean you want everybody in _camp_? Now that's asking a bit much…"

"Whatever you're planning…can't it work with just the ten here?" asked Hugo.

Artemis shook his head. "Firstly, I think it would be wrong to abandon all the other children. Secondly, no matter how 'great' the Dragons are, they'll never be able to take on the entire camp as I'm sure they'll have to do if we try to break and run. It would be better to unite everyone against the staff rather than have everyone else against _us_. Everyone needs to get over their petty rivalries and see that its these rivalries that are keeping us weak."

"Touching speech," grumbled Mercy. "But I'm pretty sure you won't be able to get a Fish to listen…"

"We'll have to," said Gabrielle. "And the Birds and the Mice too. We can work on the Fish first tomorrow at the meeting we scheduled."

Artemis cocked an eyebrow. "You meet regularly?"

"Actually, we were going to settle scores with Adam about the…incident at breakfast," admitted Gabrielle.

"Oh. You weren't going to…Never mind."

"Already forgotten. As to the Mice and Birds…if we can win over the Fish, the rest will be a snap. But before we try to carry out a Disney-worthy, banding together scene, what's the plan? They'll want one before they even decide to trust us."

"Like I said before," said Artemis. "I'm going to need to know a few things. How do these Marks work? What's security like? How many humans are in Neue Welt?"

"Hmmm…" said Gabrielle. "I might know a person who could find out all that."

* * *

He was sweaty and dirty and smelly and he _really_ wanted to take a shower. He watched as the rest of the boy's filed into the bathroom. The girls had already gone to take their shower. He was alone.

_What're you afraid for? Go and take a shower! We stink!_

**But…it's a public shower.**

_Your problem? Aren't you gay?_

**No!**

_Oh. Wow. Really? I thought you were…_

**How could you think that? Wouldn't you have seen some indication from my memories…**

_You can't blame me for thinking that. After all, you DID dump a French girl._

**We had nothing in common.**

_She was French._

**The relationship was boring.**

_She was French._

**A relationship should make both parties grow. We could learn nothing from each other.**

_She was French._

**So what? **

_She. Was. FRENCH. Do you KNOW how many guys fantasize about getting a French girl?_

**Ugh. So because of her nationality, I'm supposed to fall madly in love with her?**

_Um…yeah?_

**Go to sleep. **

_So if French doesn't satiate your palate, what does?_

…

_What?_

…**You know what 'satiate' and 'palate' mean?**

_I'm not stupid, you know!_

**Why should I tell you?**

_It's not like we can hide anything from each other. _

**Then why don't ****you**** tell me what kind of girl I would like.**

_Uh...let's see...Someone bold, definitely. She has to be different and unique, like you. She has to have a brain, of course but no genius I.Q. because you don't want her competeing with you all time as if she's 'trying to prove something'. She can't be soft-skinned because when you throw tantrums…whoo boy! You made her cry? You know, I'm wondering why she didn't just __smack __you? _

**Unlike you, she was actually civilized.**

_I'm beginning to think that being 'civilized' means taking shit with a smile on your face. _

_**No. It means believing you have too much self-worth to throw away your time and energy on someone who's not even worth it.**_

…_Yeah. I prefer fighting._

**Of course you do. **

_You know…I think I just described my sister when I was describing who was the perfect girl for you._

**Your…sister? Huh.**

_Yeah...hey, wait! You better not dare or I'll…_

**Good night, Pietro.**

_I mean it Artemis! If you even think about it…_

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZ…Gabrielle…ZZZZZZZZZ**

_ARTEMIS! YOU BASTARD! GO TAKE A COLD SHOWER, YOU SICK FREAK!_

Artemis sniffed himself.

**That ****would ****be a good idea.**

I couldn't resist that last crack right there. It was just too good to pass up. Whoo! wipses away a tear Well I've had my laugh for the day. Guess what I have planned for the next update, though.

Next up: Artemis faces his fear of public showers! Oh...and cough _learnalittlehistoryaboutNeueWeltanditsfounder _cough ...

You know what it's going to take for me to update...that's right. A...drumroll REVIEW!

* * *


	13. A Bathroom Argument

I'm SO tired! I'm sick of my summer job and I just want to fast forward to the part where I have my money AND my vacation time so I can enjoy both. Ugh. Can you imagine filing cabinet upon filing cabinet filled with huge files that need to alphabetized and put in chronological order? And this is right AFTER karate class, too! (SIGH) So then I come home and realize I haven't updated in a few weeks and decided to update again so people don't think I've died or something (but I think death's looking pretty good right now). I SO want to see the Dark Knight (it's a Batman movie). I think I'll go ask my mom if I can go.

I KNOW I promised to do a bathroom scene and a little background on Neue Welt but I'll do the background later and put it up on Wenesday or earlier. So tired...Well, enjoy. There's a little bit of conflict amidst all the comical discomfort. Ask yourself a very important question(that my sensei asked me this morning): When is violence justified?

* * *

Fowl Manor has approximately twenty-two bathrooms, all kept white and gleaming by the almost daily scrubbing it receives from the house's help. Not once had Artemis ever had to brush his teeth while staring at his father in the mirror doing the same thing. Heck, he had his own private bath connected to his room that no one else was allowed to use. As well as never having to share a bathroom with someone, Artemis had never been timed before. He was always able to take his own leisurely time with it. Each bathroom even had its little basket of potpourri attractively arranged on the bathroom sink. Artemis' favorite was the lavender scented one…

Artemis opened his eyes. The drain he was looking down was ringed with a light brown stain and looked endless. Water flowed freely along the chipped gray tiled floor (which Artemis thought used to be white) and disappeared down the drain. Artemis tried to avoid looking at Dante's lanky naked figure showering beside him as he hurried to wash his own body and make a hasty exit.

"Hey, blue blood," called Dante.

Artemis winced at the seemingly popular pet name for him. "Don't call me that. My name is Artemis."

"Yeah, whatever."

Artemis was suddenly aware of six glaringly nude male bodies surrounding him. A prison movie Butler had watched once with him flashed through his mind. Was this the part where they all…? Artemis turned his back to the wall and pressed it there. It was comforting feeling the cool, damp wall on his back. He gazed up at Hugo's face which broke into a quick grin. Artemis gulped. Whatever happened, he was prepared to go down with dignity, even when this six foot giant was getting ready to…

"Congratulations on your first kill, Fowl," said Hugo still grinning.

Artemis' eyebrows shot up. That was not what he was expecting.

"We would have congratulated you out there but you know how girls are," said Hugo clapping Artemis on the back.

"I murdered someone in cold blood and you're _congratulating _me?" said Artemis incredulously.

"Of course," chuckled Dante. "What else were you expecting, new blood?"

Artemis was surrounded on all sides by smiling faces. Everyone was so proud. Artemis shook his head sadly.

"They really have brainwashed you, haven't they? Are you really that desensitized that you would celebrate someone's death?"

Everyone stopped smiling.

"I'm not proud of what I've done," said Artemis, beginning to back out of the group. "In fact, I probably wouldn't have done it if not for…some strenuous circumstances."

Fabrizzio shrugged. "Is same way me and my brother felt. But zen we learned ze ropes and how the things are working here and we learned. Zis 'murdering' iz a good thing, no?"

"Yes," said Giorgio nodding. "It means you'll get outta here faster."

"Are you really ready to sacrifice anyone and everyone to save yourself?" shot Artemis.

"Hey," said Dante bristling. "It's me or them! And I'd pick me any day. Who cares if someone else dies? As long as it's not you then what's the problem? They certainly wouldn't have any problems disposing of me if it meant an extra dinner. That's all I'm worth here. One lousy, stinking dinner. Well fuck it all."

Artemis cocked his head to the side. "Humans are really primitive things, aren't they?"

He began walking away. Dante swung him around to face him.

"Is it really primitive wanting to survive?" demanded Dante.

Artemis grasped Dante's hand. "Survival of the fittest."

Artemis threw Dante's hand away from him with such force Dante swung around and stumbled back into a wall.

"What I can't understand is why you'd pick a game with a rule that dictates you lose," whispered Artemis. He turned around and left.

"It's not worth it Dante! Stop it!"

"Just let me wipe that smug look off of his face!"

_Crash!_

"You've created quite an upset, I see," observed Gabrielle. Once again she was the first one out of the girl's shower and once again, the two were alone.

"Hmph," was all Artemis could manage. First Pietro and then just about the entire male part of the Dragon squad had proven they were just sociopathic killers. He was truly sickened with the power Neue Welt seemed to have of changing innocent children into killers. Artemis turned over and looked at Gabrielle. Maybe Gabrielle was one too…

"What was the argument about?" asked Gabrielle.

"Do you feel that you have the right to take away someone else's life in order to save your own?" asked Artemis.

Gabrielle nodded knowingly. "They congratulated you on killing Pete, didn't they?"

Artemis nodded.

"Forget about calling Pete one of their closest friends a few months ago," muttered Gabrielle. She looked at Artemis. "Try not to feel any remorse for killing anyone here because they'd gladly do the same to you."

"Right." Artemis rolled over so his back was to Gabrielle. For some reason, Artemis felt vaguely disappointed.

_Oh, don't be such a pansy,_ said Pietro.

Artemis ignored him.

"I'm not saying that you should not feel shame or guilt for having to kill another human being," continued Gabrielle. "Your guilty conscience is only thing left that will prove that you're still human, no matter what Serge or Dr. Fulberg tell you. The others are long gone, now. I think that when the staff call them monsters, they believe it and try the best to fill the role."

Artemis rolled back over and looked at Gabrielle in amazement. "That's the most sense I've heard in a long time."

"Someone, by the law of statistics, _has_ to have a bit of sense around here," said Gabrielle with a smile.

"Thank you for the advice," said Artemis contritely. It wasn't that he needed the advice. Oh no. Already he was feeling twinges of anger and guilt simmering inside him at Gluten's death. It was the fact that he wasn't alone in adhering to this bit of guidance. It was the fact that he wasn't the only one trapped in the nuthouse. It was the fact that he just wasn't _alone_.

Gabrielle smiled. "You know…I'm kind of glad that you're feeling the guilt a bit. Not that I want you to suffer but…I think…after hearing your past and all…it would be wrong if Neue Welt corrupted you and you ended up even worse than you were before."

Artemis smiled. "I'm so glad you're so concerned about my humanity."

_You guys are getting way to friendly! Remember she's my little SISTER! _

**Shoo fly, don't bother me.**

Gabrielle blushed. "Don't make the mistake of thinking I'm soft-hearted or anything."

"Too late." Artemis smirked.

For a second it looked like Gabrielle was about to get mad. But she remained mellow and gazed at Artemis with a sinister smirk of her own.

"One more thing."

"What?" asked Artemis, arching an eyebrow.

"Dante's behind you."

* * *

Now...if you want me to update, there's only one way to do that...: I WANT WORLD DOMINATION!! (But I'll settle for a review)


End file.
